Fantaisie Tordue: The Complete Novel
by David William Cooper
Summary: The Complete Novel In A One Shot Deal, Is Monica going to far when she has visions in calling Mulder back to help? Or is she in the right frame of mind? First of Three in the "HellBound Trilogy"!


Title: Fantaisie Tordue  
  
Author: David William Cooper  
  
E-Mail: Doctor_Hannibal_Lector@Hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Angst, X-File, Novel  
  
Keywords: DRR, Skinner/Other, Mulder/Other  
  
Detication: Well...I don't really know who this is for...I don't think anyone I know would really want to have a story like this deticated to them...maybe...have to ask around...it is kinda...weird and out there...be warned!  
  
Summary: When a series of bizzare murders happen, Monica starts to get vivid images and starts to worry, but is she going to far when she has Mulder to come and help, she may be opening some wounds too tender to be re-opened...  
  
Feedback: Please...I love it.  
  
Archive: Just ask.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing that is X-Files related is mine, it is the wonderful creations of Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions, anything outside that, is mine, and before you use my characters, please ask. Thank you, and thank you Carter for your wonderful characters to use.  
  
***Author's Note: Please, before reading this, know what you are getting yourself into. I don't want to be held responsible for your problems, as I will warn you now, this will be very graphic and intense. It will cross the lines of normal writing and powerful writing. I will take you on a thrill ride that if you can take it, you won't soon forget. I hope to have you hooked, and that you will keep craving more and more, as I write chapter after chapter until I reach the climax and its all done. I promise you, you won't know what the real story is until then, it will keep you guessing. I don't like stories that are obvious right off. That is part of the reason I am writing this. That and I like the upper hand that I have, as a writer, that you can't jump to the end and see how it all ends. Be warned...if you are weak of stomach, this isn't recomended...faint of heart, same thing. If you like this type of story, read on, but be forthwarned...once you enter this, you won't want  
to leave. It'll keep you hooked and craving for the next chapter, which will prolly be about every two weeks. I don't want to be the writer that lets you know everything right away, but you will get little clues along the way that you will need to put together to solve this X-File. So go on and read...but don't do it with the lights out and alone...you may very seriously regret it...***  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Body Turns Up  
  
Watergate Appartments  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
10:23 PM  
  
A dim glow covered the garage of the Watergate Appartments. It wasn't exactly the best time to be out, when shadows danced and your imagination ran wild. When a simple mouse scampering by could turn into a Devil dancing in the darkness. When a faint chirp of a sparrow could make you literally jump out of your skin. Dannielle Conners didn't like to be out this late, especially alone. She hated it. Ever since she was young she had this fear of the dark. She didn't like not knowing what was lurking around the corner and what was going on where you couldn't see. It scared her to be alone as well. When you had both together, you had a twenty-six year old woman who would jump right out of her skin if you so much as walked up to her and said hello, and she didn't know you were comming. Her ex-boyfriend knew this, and even though they were still friends, he liked to spook her. He saw it as a kinda sick revenge...he wasn't really hurting her, nor was he doin anything illegal.  
  
Her heels made a slight, but hearable click on the concrete floor. She could see her car, and she knew she would be safe and at home soon enough. She reassured herself some more and made her way slowly, and cautiously to the Ford Tuarus and watched, out of the corner of her eye, the side walls and pillers, making damn sure that nothing or no one was waiting...hunting her. She heard what sounded like a light breathing, and almost jumped out of her skin. She shrieked so loud, it echoed off the walls, sending out a chilling, but almost calming orgy of noise that seemed to oddly enough sooth her. She knew it was nothing more then just a mouse and that the last hundred yards to her car would be safe and clean.  
  
Deep within the shadows, he waited. The sound of her shoes echoed in his mind, and her smooth, but well rounded figure made him want her even more. Her hair bounced like a basketball and her scent, her prefume, filled the air with a crisp, but pleasing smell. He knew that she was his. It was still too early, and juding by his little test slip, she was one to scare easy. Very easy, and this could be bad. Thats by he brought X-112. A drug that he had created awhile back, that, when used in any dose, sould induce a paralyzing state, where the person was awake and conscience, but they couldn't speak or move. And it worked, and he knew, by this time, just how much to use. He waited in the shadows more, this time, he could feel her hair, soft and calming, her skin...smooth and soft, silky...her eyes, he could see them now, they were like two beautiful orbs that illuminated the dark. Her prefume began to intensify and the quick, jerky movement of her hands began to signal that it  
was almost time.  
  
She didn't see it comming. But she could feel his presance. And that alone freaked her, but she knew it would be either too late or not what she thought it was. She slowly slid her hand down her side and into her purse, drawing her mace that she always carried, just in case of this type of situation. She was scared to death. Her eyes were darting, pulse quickened, and her lips trembled. Her hands were jerky...and her mind raced with a million questions. Who was there? Where? What?  
  
"He-he-hello!?" she managed, barely, to call out into the darkness. All that answered her was a faint echo and nothing more. A raven flew in and preched on the rail that ran some of the water and heating into the building. It squaked and spooked the hell outta poor Dannielle. She flew around and waved her mace in a panic state. She dashed to the car.  
  
He saw his chance and he lunged at her. She fell to the ground with a loud *thump* and blood slowly began to trickle down from her scratch on her forehead. The mace rolled around on the concrete floor, making that slight swish sound. He knew that he was done, she was dead, and he didn't need X-112. She forced one last dying word of pain, a minor umph, and she was dead. The plessure that flowed into his viens was unclenchable. He took her hand, and started to slit her wrist and cut a perfect circle about three inches above the wrist. He grabed the lose skin and ripped it. A sickening tearing sound followed by a bloody mess. he did this again to the other side, calmly got up, and walked off. The raven swooped down, and started to peck at Danielle's face, making idenifaction just that much harder...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ghosts of The Past  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
9:34 AM  
  
Monica Reyes made her way sullen and slowly to the office. She'd waken up late, and wasn't exactly expecting to see John in his best of moods, since he'd been through hell in the last few weeks. She knew what it was like to lose a loved one, and when John lost his brother, his world came crashing down on him like a massive ton of bricks. It was something that he knew was comming, since Tommy has medullobostoma, an almost impossible to treat cancer. The doctors had given him less then six weeks to live, and so he figured of all the people to tell, he would tell the only person he really knew would do his best and gave a damn, his brother, John. When he went to see John about it, he could see that in his eyes he was tourmented and in his soul...he didn't want to accept it.  
  
When Monica finally reached the door, she let out a silent sigh, and put her hands on the cold and bitter knob to the door. A familer door at that. One that over the last few years she'd become used to having her name on and seeing John's smiling face. But today, as she could feel, would be much differant. Much much differant. It would be a dark, dolor, and even demanding day from her not to pick up too much on John's rampid and hell bent emotions. She knew that when he was like this...anyone that stood in his way would pay, so she also knew that she would have to play it cool and not go out on a limb with her ideas. But, she had no idea what the day would bring. She had no idea if it would be demanding in not making her question what she believed, or another bastardly boring day like a month previous when they went out to see a UFO abductee...who turned out to have had too many vodka's and was seeing things.  
  
She threw the door open slowly, making an annoying creak. The lights were off and the light flooded the room. It was so not like John to have the lights out, but there he was, sitting at his desk, staring into the darkness. Alone. She suddenly had a strong pang of emotion. Sadness. Anger. Hate. Even a slight urge to take something and break it. It was not like John to have such strong emotions, and Monica meekly made her way into the room.  
  
"Can I turn on the lights?" she asked in a light, almost girly tone that she knew would be sure to cheer up Doggett...but it didn't seem to work. He looked up, however, and his eyes, glowing almost, a heavnly shade of blue, darted back and forth. She retracted a little, having never seen John so depressed and so distant before. It scared her. The feelings she was getting from her were much stronger then she had ever gotten from him before. It was like someone walked up to her and smacked her. She had gotten strong feelings and vibes from him before, but this, this just drew the line.  
  
"Close the door." he said, in an almost whisper, but more like a horse dragging of leaves on the ground in winter. Monica did as he said, and slowly walked over to him. She tried to catch his eyes with hers, but it was no use, he was just too deep in the trance or coma or whatever it was he was in to notice her aside from the faint smell of her perfume that, too him, as she had been told, was a refreshing summers eve. Something not many men had told her. But when she told them of her interests and job, most turned around as it was. They had, as friends, spent many nights getting to know each other, and she knew for a fact that John was not going to get any better, too soon.  
  
"Joh ---" she was interupted.  
  
"Monica...don't say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"That I am sorry about your..."  
  
"Yes." he snapped almost, and sent Monica back against the wall. This was a side of John she'd never imagined seeing before, and she didn't like it, at all. She slowly walked back to him, and tried again, this time sitting in his lap. She flipped on the light that was on the desk and listened to it click on. John blinked rapidly and then snapped back.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked in a normal tone. This surprised Monica more then anything else. She knew what she was getting into now, John was having an episode. She knew, but she didn't want to say anything. She knew of his BiPolar Disorder, but she blew it off and cared not to think too much about it. She got up and walked over to turn on the normal lights. When the lights came back on...John got up and handed her a manilla folder and sighed. Monica didn't even open it, she knew by the degree of Johns episode now, that this was one case that he wasn't quite ready for.  
  
"What is it John?" she said, looking deeply into his eyes. She could feel his emotions starting to get the best of him, and she tried her best to hide this fact and she'd gotten good at it, but it was getting harder and harder. She knew what John wanted. Needed. She needed it too. But the office, as she had always said to Brad, was no place for a relationship.  
  
"You might wanna take a look over that, but be warned...its not too pretty." said John, as he walked out to get some coffee...leaving Monica alone to think.  
  
Watergate Appartments  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
10:13 AM  
  
Monica and John pulled up slowly and got out. They hadn't said a word to each other on the way thier, fear of rejection or passion beyond what they could handle right now, and that was just what John didn't need...some wild sex frenzy, which would only sink him deeper into his depression cause he couldn't achive what he normally would be able to do. They were soon greeted by Mark Tompson, the county corner.  
  
"What have we got?" asked John.  
  
"Female, twenties, murdered within the last twenty four hours. You can tell by the freshness of the corpse and the tearing of the skin."  
  
"Skin was torn?" asked Monica, fighting the urge to just vomit. She'd seen some bizzare shit, but someone who was sick and twisted enough to tear a persons flesh off was pushing the limits of sanity.  
  
"Yes. Thats what I said miss."  
  
"May we see the body?" asked John, looking into Monicas eyes...deeper and deeper each time. He could make out that she was worried, but about what, he didn't know. It scared him not to know.  
  
"I'll be right there." said Monica. She held her head tightly, and John rushed over to her side to see what was the matter. She blew him off and threw her hands around like a maniac. She had the horrible image of the death of the woman who they had just found. She could see her skin being torn and her forehead being carved. She started to scream, and John grabbed her. Everyone rushed over as she slipped away into the darkness...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Les Promesses de L'Impossible  
  
Washington Memorial Hospital  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
2:39 PM  
  
Suddenly the light flooded her eyes, and she shot up. Monica was in a bed. In a hospital, she would tell from the sappy wall decorations and music that was playing dully, but so much that you could hear it without really trying. It reminded her of when she was in the hospital after meeting John and they had thier one night stand that she and him had kept a secret for so long and so well. She knew that if Brad had found out about that, he'd have John thrown out of the FBI without thinking twice. Go straight to Deputy Director Kersh and that would be it. Which was unfair, but Brad could do it, since he was an assistant director as well as her ex-boyfriend. She hated Brad and the only reason she even went with the jackass was because she was down and he held the key to cheering her up, and she was happy, for a short while, but she still would find herself thinking of John.  
  
The door to her room opened slowly, and she was greeted by the smiling face of Assitant Director Walter Skinner, a good friend and boss, who understand what it was like to have a bad day, and wasn't too afraid to help out when needed. She looked beyond him to see a young blonde girl, maybe thirty-nine outside, about five foot five, and a smile that seemed to even lighten her darkened and distant spirit. She walked in wearing something that looked like she knew what she was doing, she was well dressed for business, but casual too. Monica had liked to think that she was the only one who had this wack style, but she finally met someone who was almost the same.  
  
"Hello Agent Reyes." said Skinner, handing her some flowers and smiling. Monica nodded her head in the direction of the woman, she could have talked, but she decided she'd wait a second before she opened her mouth and said something that she knew she woud later regret.  
  
"Oh, this? This is Kristen Madison, she is in accounting, but she and I...well...lets just say that the copy machine got a little hot earlier and we hit it right off." Monica laughed, knowing that Skinner was joking, or at least she hoped he was, knowing him, you never really could tell. But thats what made him such a wonderful person and friend. Madison laughed too, but it was more of a giggle...Monica again, could only hope that she and Skinner didn't do it, well in the copy machine room...all the coffee was in there and she was planning on goin back...later on that day, if she could get someone to sign her off. She knew that Skinner wouldn't do it, even if she plead and begged him to. He was too set in his ways and what he said, most of the time, was "better safe then sorry"...  
  
"Hi, I'm Agent Madison."  
  
"Reyes. Plessure to meet you."  
  
"Plessure is all mine."  
  
"Yes, how do you know Mr. Skinner?"  
"Like he said, we met in the copy room...but it wasn't as exotic as he says it is, you surely know how he can get..." she said, shooting Skinner a glance and smiling. Monica sighed and she started to laugh and they all did. A nurse walked in, she was a little short woman with black hair and hazel eyes, but sweet as apple pie.  
  
"Good, your awake, can I get you anything?" she asked.  
  
"No, but thank you." said Monica as she looked at Skinner and then Madison. The door once again opened, this time it was John, and he was carring a huge teddy bear and candies. He looked at her, then the bear, and smiled.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"No...its for this young lady, whoever she may be." he said, handing the teddy to Monica and smiling. John walked over to Skinner, whispered something in his ear, and he and Madison left. It was just her and John. No one else. John narrowed his eyes on her and she knew what was comming, she could feel his intesity and she didn't like it.  
  
"What happend to you? You just started to...have a episode or something. It was really fucked up!"  
  
"I don't know John, thats just it!"  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"I saw...I saw the victim getting skinned. The killer took her hands...about half way down the arm...he used a boxcutting knife." she said, fightng the urge to cry. She felt her eyes watering, but she knew John coundn't see it.  
  
"My God...how did you know!? That was stuff I had problems believing, but to sit here and tell me what he used and how...damn Monica..."  
  
"I know John...I know...now lets get me outta here...I feel too old here."  
  
"Okay." said John as he went out to sign her out...  
  
Museum of Natural History  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
7:23 PM  
  
Once again, from within the shadows, he waits. Stalking, waiting, observing her every move, making damn sure he knows her pattern. He slowly rides up in his car and parks next to hers. She dosn't take notice as she heads into the museum...he too, soon follows. His face, covered mostly by his collar on his trench coat and his hat, making it hard for anyone to even see who he is, and that is just what he wanted. He wasn't going to kill her now, no, he was goin to wait until she was home and she had the false security that she was safe and nothing would be able to happen. He walked past her and slipped into the bathroom. He looked at his hands, and squrimed. It sickened him, his hands, how rough and rigid they were. How they looked old and worn. He reached into his pocket and took out the skin of Dannielle Conners, who he'd killed not even a few days ago, so her flesh was still warm and calming against his old and cracking skin. A few drops of blood spat on the floor, but  
nothing to worry about, not as far as he was concerned. He knew he would have to wait, but with his new prints and gloves...he could wait a lifetime...until the urge got too strong and he would have to kill again...maybe this time closer to home...  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Out On A Limb  
  
Scully's Appartment  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
12:00 AM  
  
The wind blew lightly and scratched on Dana's window, keeping her awake. Sometimes she would just lay there and think all night and when morning came and she had to get up, feed Willaim, get Doc his food and stay home and work on her Pyschology report for the class that night she would forget things and sometimes even fall asleep then. She knew that he was gone, but she didn't want to accept it. She even bought a dog to fill in the gaps that she had from the many years ago when Mulder had left her. She didn't really know why he did, except he said that he had important business and never came back, which still bothered her, even after three freakin years, but she coped the best she could.  
  
She never wanted him to leave, no, but he did it of his own accord. She begged him to stay, and she did her best to keep him, but he was set. It seemed like it wasn't really Mulder to start with, it was so very unlike him to just get up and walk out on her. He wouldn't, he cared for her too much. And the only reason he would leave would be to keep her safe, and that is what she kept telling herself, but that was quickly starting to sound like an excuse to her, one that she wasn't used to nor would he say to get away from her. He loved her with all his heart and soul, as did she...still.  
  
As she lay awake, she gazed at her roof, thinking of the wonderful times that she had shared with him. The medallion he'd gotten her on her birthday, which he actually remembered that time, the kiss that rocked her world on New Years Day a few years back, and of course, the last kiss and romantic evening before he set out, leaving no note or number to call. Just the fact that he was gone, and wasn't comming back ever again. Her thoughts, however, were quickly shattered when she heard the loud ringing of her phone. She sighed and rolled over to pick it up and see who the hell was calling at 12:05 in the fucking morning, and what importance it could have to "wake" her up, as she would call it when the caller asked if they had, indeed, wakened her.  
  
It was the familer voice of Walter Skinner on the other end of the line, someone she was still close to and owed her life, after he saved her a few years back. She owed him big time, and she had told him that if he'd ever needed anything, to just call, and she would be there as soon as she could and do her best to help him out and not cheat him like she had been by Mulder years before. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she still felt like she was left out of some big secret and she wouldn't get to know. Ever.  
  
"Dana, this is Skinner."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"We need your help. Sorry to wake you, did I wake you?"  
  
"No...I'm awake...I havn't been sleeping too much lately."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes, I think."  
  
"Need anything, just say so."  
  
"I know, and I thank you, so what do you need?" she asked rubbing her eyes and sighing lightly.  
  
"I need your help on a case. I know I am going out on a limb, but I need you to do an autopsy for Doggett and Reyes...they say you may hold the key in this case...that they think you've seen this before...and believe me, I was blown away, so be ready...it is kinda...gross...okay?"  
  
"Sure. Tell them I will be there in an hour. Thanks for the heads up."  
  
"Your welcome, good luck."  
  
"Thanks..." said Scully hanging up and walking over to her closet to get dressed...it was gonna be one hell of a night.  
  
FBI Training Academy Autopsy Bay #2  
  
Quantico, Virginia  
  
1:21 AM  
  
Dana walked in and stared. Doggett and Reyes were there, looming over a body. The lighting seemed to be dim, which helped Dana alot with her slight insomia problem and recent eye condtion. Reyes tried to make things easier when she entered by walking over and putting her arm around her.  
  
"I know this is outta the blue...but..."  
  
"You don't need to thank me, we are all on good terms, I think, right?" said Dana, gettin a mask and gloves. She walked over to the Stiff and lift the cover. She retracted and almost threw up. Doggett rushed to her side.  
  
"You okay Dana?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so...who...what....how could anyone do this?"  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you could answer that..." said Doggett with much concern as he stared at what looked like a obourus on the forehead...carved in...what did it mean? Who put it there? Those were questions that now raced through Scullys mind. As well as Doggett and Reyes who had no leads, no MO, and no suspects...it was one hell of a case...which looked like it would lead to a dead end...  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Fetish And Maddness?  
  
Undisclosed Location  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
2:00 AM  
  
He sits alone in his dark, misty room hunkering over a small photo of Dana Scully. He has had it out for her for awhile now. He knew that she would never guess it to be him, and that is why he was in Washington, D.C. again. It had been two years since she tried to put him away. And get him locked up in the asylum that he hated ever so much with a passion. He didn't like the way the nurses treated him, like he was a simple man, which according to him, he wasn't, hell no, he was advanced. He could see the worms that crawled inside and out of his hands. And the damning voices and urge that drove him to maddness to start killing in the first place. He listened closely to the dripping on the water and looked at his phone. Should he call her yet and let her know that the game is afoot? Or should he let her keep going and play his twisted game as he watched and waited for the right time to get her?  
  
It had been two years since the original case against him. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He would...sit alone in the dark and watch her as she made her way to work, stalk her almost, but keeping a safe enough distance so that she wouldn't notice him. Then one night at the docks she had shot him in the fucking shoulder and slowed him down just enough to catch him and have him throw into the Crestmore Asylum For The Insane. But he wasn't insane at all, no! He was highly advanced. But plauged by this with the worms and other damning things that would eat away at his flesh and making him have to kill and take someone elses. He chose women most often for thier soft and comforting skin. It made him feel safe. He wasn't haunted too much. And the voices of the Damned that he had already taken would scream and make the impulse worse and worse. He couldn't take the screaming anymore. He had to pick up the phone and call Dana.  
  
FBI Training Academy Autopsy Bay #2  
  
Quantico, Virginia  
  
2:10 AM  
  
Scully had just finished up her autopsy of Dannielle Conner's when her cell went off. She sighed and looked and John and Monica, motioning to give her a second.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello...Dana." he said, in a deep and threatening voice.  
  
"What the hell do you want you sick bastard! I thought you were still locked away!"  
  
"Guess again, Sweetheart." he retored. John caught this distressed look on Dana's face and raced over. He threw the phone and looked at Scully.  
  
"You okay!?" he asked, paniced.  
  
"Yes...it was him." she said.  
  
"Who? Who is him?"  
  
"The ---" she said but was qucikly interupted by Monica screaming loudly and waving around. Her eyes bluged and she thrashed her arms all around, as if trying to fight away something. John and Dana both rushed over and brought her slowly to the ground. She screamed louder and louder and her eyes darted. John looked her worried and screamed to Scully as she rushed out the door to get help.  
  
"DAMNIT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!" screamed Monica, smacking John in the face, drawing blood from his lip. He retracted and watched in horror as she thrashed, feeling helpless and lost as what to do. He'd never seen her in such a distressed state and it was scaring him, he only hoped that Dana would get back, and quick with help, or they would be facing a serious episode with Monica, who wasn't at all prone to this. She continued to scream and Scully rushed in with about six medical doctors who were teachers at the acedemy.  
  
"Miss Reyes?" one asked, as she started to calm down.  
  
"Monica, you okay?" asked John in a soft and caring voice that sounded familer to her, but she felt so far away, as if she was somewhere else, and merely hearing the voices of those in the room. She had seen what had just happened, and she knew it. She watched in terror as a man skinned his victim, slowly and careful pealing away her skin and ripping it off the flesh, leaving mere meat and bone. The blood dripped slowly making a taunt pitter patter. She wanted to leave, but for some odd reason she seemed stuck, she couldn't move or scream, she was there and was watchin this unspeakable act of inhumanity. The worst part was that the killer looked as though he was enjoying this. He laughed meniacly as he pealed the skin off, and heard the sickenin tearing noise that followed. Monica felt her stomach dropping.  
  
"Monica?" asked a voice and she was hurled back to reality. She shot up and swear poured from every crevise inside her body. Her hair was messed up and her eyes bloodshot. She took John's hand, trembling, and looked him in the eyes deeply and passionately. He knew this look. And it worried him.  
  
"Lets get this son of a bitch!" she said, and the doctors helped her up and they left. John followed them, but Dana stayed back. She looked over the corpse again, and found the killers trademark. The snake eating its own tail, which he believed was immortality. What he was. Immortal. But he wasn't. And she knew that this problem, this asphyixation would lead to maddness...a fetish that would become more and more dangerous, and she had a feeling of fear and terror that she was the next victim, and this time around...she would need help. And with Monica having these episodes...there was only one man who could help. Frank Black, but would he help her? And would he be able to help her put this madman back in jail before he took his prize...her...? Only time would tell, and the clock was already ticking away...dreadfully away...  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A Friend In Need  
  
Snowfield National Park  
  
Snowfield, Colorado  
  
2:30 PM  
  
The air was a calm and cool gentle breeze, but he didn't mind. Fox Mulder like it like that. He looked deeply into Celeste Martin's eyes and slowly moved closer to give her a kiss. She and Mulder had met once while he was in Snowfield and he was on a case that his old friend and partner, Dana Scully had no idea about. When he was conned into leaving, he moved closer to Celeste and decided to ask her out, even though he wasn't in the FBI anymore, he still had access because she was one of Snowfields offices Profilers, and a damn good one at that. She had started out in 95, but quickly moved from Violent Crimes Unit to Profiling because of her uncanny ablity to diagnosis a murder and get into the killers head, and still keep her own sanity.  
  
When Mulder moved down and she "ran" into him again, she wasn't too surprised. She knew that she would have had this happen if she played her cards right, and she knew she had. She had enjoyed spending time with Fox and this was one of his better ideas. Going out to the park was one of the greatest idea's of his and she loved to just walk around and take in the air...considering her job had her running around and looking over dead bodies trying to figure out what kind of M.O. the killer had. But for some odd reason, she knew that this wasn't going to be just another walk in the park.  
  
Fox slowly slid off the bench he was on and took off his shades and got on one knee. Celeste started to get this wash of joy, knowing what he was going to do. She started to cry alittle and Fox knew she would say yes, but he still had to ask.  
  
"Will you marry me, Celeste Anne Martin?" asked Fox, looking her even deer in the eyes, and he already knew the answer that lied before him. He knew very well that she would say yes and be his forever. He didn't like not having someone close, and with Celeste, he did have someone to hold close and whisper sweet nothings into her ear and kiss on the starry nights that they had shared. She started to cry upon seeing the ring and him asking her this question, but she had to answer him.  
  
"Yes, Fox William Mulder, I will marry you!" she said, throwing her arms out and hugging him. This was the happiest moment of her life, considering most of the time it was filled with trying to get into a killers mind to help out and catch them, which she knew was a very dangerous job, but she liked to live on the edge. Alot. She never really knew about Fox's dangerous job before he moved, just that he was a Special Agent who worked on something called the x-files to look for his sister that he had lost when he was just twelve and he blamed himself for it. He didn't like to speak too much about his old life, and that did bother Celeste, but not too much, for she knew her Foxie well...and she hoped that she would get to know him even better soon as she was Mrs. Fox Mulder.  
  
Fox was about to stand up when his cell phone started to ring. He smiled and looked down at the number. He didn't know it, but it might be important. He clicked it on and pressed it against his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Fox Mulder?" said a deep, husky male voice that had a tone of distress and need.  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"Special Agent John Doggett...I got someone here who needs to speak with you Mista Mulder." he said.  
  
"Agent Doggett!? Where the hell did you come from? Who?" asked Mulder, starting to smile and think that things wouldn't be so boring after all...he looked at Celeste and smiled while he waited for John to put Monica on.  
  
"Is this Fox Mulder?" asked a paniced and distruaght female voice.  
  
"Yes, Miss Reyes, I am guessing?"  
  
"Yes. I need you help, Fox. I have been having these visions and I think you might be the only one who can help us catch this killer again. Scully did once about two years back, but now he is stalking her. I think. Before I had an episode, she got a call from him and then she looked at John and I knew...and I was there...with him."  
  
"Monica, I am on the next plane out." he said, hangin up and looking at Celeste. She looked a little worried, but he sat down next to her and layed it all out to her.  
  
"Sweetie...that was an old friend, and they are having some problems in D.C...and they need my help. If you want you can come, but if not, thats okay too, but I must go...there is no other way around it. I have to go help my friend who is in dire need of my help and I know it...I can feel it...okay?" he said. She started to cry, but she knew that he was set and she would prolly have to go with him to keep him company.  
  
"Well Foxie...I'll go. So you don't get lost and lonley...whens the plane?" she asked, looking him deeply into the eyes, knowing that this would be one hell of an adventure...and one last crusade...for Fox William Mulder...  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Well Worn Lock  
  
Arlington National Airport  
  
Arlington, Virginia  
  
6:45 PM  
  
The airplane came in fast and low and shrieked loudly as it landed. People gathered around the platfrom and waiting area waiting for thier friends and family...however Scully, Doggett, and Reyes were waiting for somone else. A friend from the past that they needed his help in the worst of ways, who was risking his life by just showing up. But he owed it to Scully...and William to come back. But he was worried that Scully would get upset about Celeste and would not accept her, or she would love her and accept her, he didn't know what to expect, but he was ready for either. As he got off the plane, he glanced around...it was nice to be back home...yeah...home is where the heart is. But this wasn't a trip for plessure, but more or less a trip to help a friend in dire need. And he wanted to get this done and over with so they could have time to catch up and talk.  
  
Celeste soon followed and they were off into the sea of people, looking for Mulder's old friends. They soon found each other and were greeted nicely.  
  
"Hello." said Reyes, looking at Scully, who was about to cry as it looked.  
  
"Scully..." said Mulder...slowly dropping his bags and hugging her. Celeste gave Scully a snide look, but quickly offered to shake her hand in greetings. So this was Dana...hhhmmm...is she really as good as he makes her upto be, or no? Scully let go of Mulder after nearly lossing her composure and looked over Celeste.  
  
"Hi." she replied.  
  
"Hello, I'm Celeste Martin...Foxies fiancee."  
  
"Fiancee?" asked Doggett, finally speaking up and breaking his own, personal creepy silence.  
  
"Yes. I just asked her to marry me...we have been seeing each other for awhile now, sorry I didn't say,. but it was kinda too hard to say that over the phone when you guys call me and ask me to come back. Ya know? So whats the deal?" he said, looking at Reyes, who was also in a creepy trance-like state.  
  
"Plessure to meet you Celeste." said Scully, offering her hand. Celeste took it and shook. She looked Dana in the eyes and gave her a flash of anger...almost jealousy in there...she knew she'd have to rub it in, but not with Foxie standing so close...and just yet. She'd have to wait till the time was right.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go wash my eyes." said Scully, offeringly, as Celeste saw it, and she went to the bathroom. Celeste slowly followed, saying that she wanted to talk with Dana in private, and nothing more. Leaving Mulder, Doggett, and Reyes to chat. Mulder stood on his heels, rocked back and forth and smiled.  
  
"So, hows life Agent Doggett?"  
  
"Don't ask Mulder...Dana hasn't been doin too well since you left and your return seems to have taken a big effect on her...as well as your fiancee whom she had no idea about...sorry to say, you might have to compensate. Scully...or Celeste...I have this bad feeling...I don't understand it, so don't ask me to explain...but somethin is gonna happen..." said Doggett...looking Mulder in the eyes and talking in a very serious tone. Mulder nodded and he knew not to argue with Doggett...from the time they spent together years ago, he knew he was serious and he knew Scully would be in good hands.  
  
Inside the bathroom Scully finished washing up when Celeste walked up to her. She saw her in the mirror and turned around to greet her. She walked up and whispered into Scullys ear, just so she could hear it, just in case someone else was in the bathroom with them.  
  
"And by the way Dana...Foxie is excellant in bed...rowl..." said Celeste, rolling her tongue and making it sexy and devilish. Dana's eye lite with a fire that she didn't know that she had, and she went to smack Celeste for saying such a damning comment, but she held off.  
  
"How would you know bitch?"  
  
"Cause I would. You do too?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ha...loser."  
  
"Bitch!" said Scully smacking her face. She retracted, but came back with a punch that knocked Scully over and cut her lip right open...blood slowly crawled out and she got up, holding her lip. She shook it off, and looked Celeste back in the eyes. She forced down the feeling to smash her again, and so did Celeste, knowing what she ment to Foxie and all.  
  
"Sorry." she said, helping her clean up, but she knew damn well this was fake...she just needed a ploy. It wasn't too much her fault, she didn't like Scully too much and she loved the thought that this made her jealous...she had an edge over her...and a good one at that. They walked out and went back to Mulder, Reyes and Doggett who were all standing and waiting.  
  
"Whats with your lip, Dana?" asked Monica, noting it was bleeding a little.  
  
"Oh, nothing, lets go back to my place...we have alot to catch up on...and talk about to see if we can catch this Goddamn son of a bitch that is after me again." said Scully walking to her car and getting in. Everyone soon followed and they were off.  
  
Scully's Appartment  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
7:32 PM  
  
Nothing was said on the way to Scullys. Doggett just stared out the window as if in a trance and Monica sat and watched him with caring eyes and worring eyes. Mulder sat with Scully and Celeste, making sure the two didn't get into anything serious. Over the radio, Scully had playing "It's Been Awhile"...and Staind sang out how its been awhile since he'd gone and fucked things up, sending chills down Celsete's spine, and Scully knew that she was gettin it. Monica felt the tention, but didn't say anything, she didn't wanna ruin Mulder's happiness. She knew what he had...and had been through...and she wasn't about ready to ruin it on him...if she did she would compremies he return and him helping not only Scully....but her too...why she was havin these visions...and what they ment....  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Scully's Appartment  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
8:00 PM  
  
The last few days had been very hard and trying on everyone. Monica was having visions and Doggett had lost his brother...Scully was getting phone calls from a killer she thought that she and Doggett and Reyes had put away long ago, but failed to do that, and finding out that her only true love was committed to another woman, who not only dis-liked her, but smacked her one, it was a very eventful few days. While Doggett was getting everyone's coffee, Scully leaned back and listened to Mulder tell about how he met Celeste on a case awhile back. She knew that it was good for him to have someone, but it bugged her that it wasn't her. After Mulder finished his story and Doggett came back, Monica had to get it out about what was going on.  
  
"I have been having...episodes...where I am really there with the killer as he does his...sick and twisted work...and I can't seem to figure out why me. I know that I am very sensitive to feelings of other people, including you all, but this draws the line for me. I have never had this happen to me before, and it is down right frightening. I can be acting normal and then I am with him...and wake up in a hospital or in John's arms. Have any idea's, Mulder?" she asked, leaning foward toward him.  
  
"Well...your empathic...I can say that, but as far as the visions and episodes...no earthly idea Monica. I think you might want to talk to Frank Black...if you can find him, but I don't know, I havn't seen him in a long time...I think someone said he went down awhile back, but don't count me on it, and if he is dead...that would leave you alone. I don't know, honestly. So whats up with this killer...Dana? Who is he? What does he want? Do you know?" asked Mulder, glancing at Scully with deep, passionate eyes, knowing that she would have to answer him even though she was still in utter joy of simply having him back with her. Her Mulder. Her ex-Partner. Lover. Friend. Something that no matter how hard he tried Doggett could never ever be. He could come close, but he also had Monica. And Skinner had Madison, everyone had someone but her. Poor Dana. She so wanted to be with Mulder right now, in his gentle embrace, but with Celeste, it was hard...  
  
"About a year after you left...he started to stalk me...play mind games...and I couldn't take it so I had Doggett help me catch him...he skins his victims hands Mulder...and carves an oroborous into thier foreheads...I know you have seen this before, but not in this man's case. He wasn't a serial killer until after he started to stalk me and we picked up the case, for you it goes back years...I know it...a feeling and Doggett mentioned it once. Do you remember?" she said, drinking some of her coffee. Doggett looked stone cold and distant as it all unfolded before him. No one wanted to get started with him...they all knew he was having a hard time, but with Monica having the episodes...he seemed even more distant then ever...as if he too was having them...or he had extremely strong feelings for Monica that he didn't want to admit. At all. Or he may fear what may come from that. He wasn't anti-social, just dosn't like letting people get close. Ever since Luke was killed...he  
had been changed, and with his brother die too...he was so distant and closed off, but everyone understood that, to a point. But no one understood how lonely he was. How he longed to be with Monica. How he wanted so badly to let her know how he really felt.  
  
Everyone's thoughts were shatted when the phone began to ring. Mulder glanced at Scully, Celeste glanced at Doggett, who stood there...still...lifeless. Scully, trembling, picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hello Dana...its me." said the voice on the other end. It was him. The killer.  
  
"What the fuck do you want from me!?" screamed Scully into the phone, Mulder looked at her as did everyone else, but Monica, who was looking at John. She started to feel funny and got up. John followed her.  
  
"To feel your smooth skin...to...rip it off and taste the plessure filled taste of your flesh, Dana. The fear of blood tends to create fear for the flesh, does it not? Really..." he said, in a mocking tone that made it hard for her to put down the phone. Mulder and Celeste looked at each other then quickly grabbed Scully and forced her to hang up the phone. Mulder looked at her.  
  
"It was him. It was the killer. Brian Manchester." said Scully..breathing heavy. Just then they heard Monica scream and the rushed into the bathroom to find John holdin her down, and her waving her hands in the air, having another episode...  
  
Undisclosed Location  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
8:10 PM  
  
Manchester looked at his knife and grined. The game was afoot once again...and this time, he was playing for keeps and Dana Scully would be his, but now he could also get a new person...Monica Reyes who he seemed to have a thing for...her smooth complexion...her soft voice...oh she was a real turn on...she was next...oh yeah...the clock was ticking and time was slowly moving toward his big moment...but not yet...still too soon...he would have to wait until things were just right...and she was ready to be killed...  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
John's Demons  
  
Scully's Appartment  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
9:00 PM  
  
Monica had been having another episode and he was there this time. He had to hold her so that she wouldn't hurt herself. When everyone came rushing in...John was still holding her and got up to let Dana take over. He had to step outside...he couldn't stand to be in the same room as anyone else right now. His depression...sorrow...anger...hate was too strong and he feared that he was actually leading Monica to have these episodes, but he really didn't want to think of it like that. He couldn't bare to think that he was causing the one woman he really, truely loved to have that happen to her. It hurt him to think that. He had felt so much for her, but left it so locked up and he wasn't about ready to speak up. Not with Tommy having just died and his mother having breathing problems and being admitted to Washington Memorial. He hadn't said anything to anyone about that, not even Monica when she was there, and that too, added to his troubled look and mind.  
  
He left Scullys appartment and walked down the halls...trying his damnedest to make sense of it all. How could he be so damn nieve and not see it? He had to protect Scully and Monica. If he didn't, he'd have failed to protect anyone who was ever with him. Luke. Tommy. His own mother who he was off to go check on. He couldn't stand having this sorrow to walk with...his pain was too much to share. he soon got outside and the cold air reminded him that he was too cold hearted and need to get warmer...but he didn't give a damn. He just got into his car, alone, and sat back. He turned on the radio to be greeted by a old song from a rock band called Linkin Park. He listened to the lyrics...thinking hard and long...  
  
It starts with  
one thing/I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme  
to explain in due time  
All I knoe  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
Its so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on/But didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch it go  
I kept everything inside and even tho I tried/It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will evetually/be a memory/of a time when  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing/i don't know why  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself How  
I tried so hard  
  
He felt so much like the person in the song. How he'd lost everything...there was nothing he could do to save anyone, he was worthless and pathetic. A loser. John started to cry...tears ran down his cheek, slowly at first and this was alien to him, he'd never do it before. He was alone, so it didn't matter too much, but why was he crying? What had driven him to do so? He sat alone...thinking...wanting to be with Monica so badly. He craved for her love...but how could he express himself to her? He couldn't just walk in and tell her, she would probably laugh him out. And that would hurt him more then anything else. He thought back to when Luke had been killed...how Monica was there for him and they had that one night stand...he didn't want to have that happen, but it did...and that had changed everything, but then with a pang of anger, sorrow and depression she left him. He couldn't bare to remember even that because that had led to more tears. A sudden knock on his window  
shattered his thoughts. It was Agent Madison.  
  
"Doggett?" she asked, in her sweet tone of voice.  
  
"Yes...?" he said, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"I hate to tell you this...but your mother just passed away."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please leave me...I have to go see her...I have to!" said Doggett speeding off alone into the darkness for which he had so deeply been thrown into...  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The Killer's Game  
  
Washinton Memorial Hospital  
  
Washington, D.C  
  
9:34 PM  
  
Monica rushed through the doors and ran up to the reception desk. She was soon followed by Mulder, Celeste and Scully. They had just been called by Madison that Doggett had been driving there to see his mother who was now dead and had gotten into an accident. She almost dropped the phone when she heard this, and started to cry, running out the door. Everyone followed her asking her what was wrong, but she wouldn't say.  
  
"Where is he? Where the hell is John Doggett!?" she demanded of the nurse behind the desk. She looked at Monica.  
  
"Miss...can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes...where is John Doggett?"  
  
"Who? We have a Maryln Doggett...but no John...in fact Miss Doggett just passed away and is now in the morgue, if you'd like to ID her..."  
  
"No bitch, your not listening, where is John Doggett?"  
  
"We don't have him!"  
  
"You better stop fucking with my head, I swear I will get you if you are lying to me!" said Monica storming out of the area and out the door. Everyone followed. They were worried now. Was Doggett okay? Was he alive? If he was, where the hell was he?  
  
Undiclosed Location  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
9:42 PM  
  
John slowly came to. He was in a dark room...with a body hanging on the wall beside him. He retracted and tried to scream, but no sound came out. He looked around franticly, to only see that he was chained to a wall. The smell of rotten flesh and skin filled the air and turned his stomach. He could hear the omnipresant pitter patter of the blood from the corpse next to him. He wanted to vomit, but he couldn't. It was as if it was stuck in his throat. No one was around...no one living as far as he could tell. He tried to move again, but the chains were to strong. Suddenly a door opened and a man entered, but his face was covered in the dark. His voice was low and mocking...almost entrancing...like you didn't want to listen, but you had to because you were drawn to it.  
  
"Hello Mr. Doggett." said the Man.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me!?" screamed Doggett jumping off the wall but soon smacking back. His naked back ran cold and stung from the walls slip and wet feeling.  
  
"Oh, you'll see. I need you. You need me. I killed your brother to get to you, you know."  
  
"You Goddamn son of a bitch!!!!!!" screamed Doggett once again trying to get off the wall, but getting nothing but cold and pain. The Man quickly drew and knife and slit open Doggett cheek...blood gushed out and ran down. It felt bitter and cold against his skin. Doggett once again retracted and slowed off him.  
  
"Now I told you Mr. Doggett, I need you. You don't want me to have to kill you too, do you?" he said, laughing in a evil tone that Doggett knew all to well and hated.  
  
"Fuck you asshole...I won't help you!" screamed Doggett. He slashed him again, this time across his bare chest, and once again...he drew blood. It slowly trickled down and froze almost half way down. John knew he was in trouble...big trouble and he needed help fast or else he was gonna find out what swiss cheese felt like...real fast.  
  
I-34 Southbound  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
9:41 PM  
  
Monica slowly pulled up to the wreck of John's car. She got out and ran into it to see if he was in there or not. Agent Madison and Assitant Director Skinner pulled up. Thier lights stabbed through the night like razors...casting a omnipresant fog in the air. Celeste looked at Fox and hugged him. Scully couldn't stand this and got out to accompany Monica. Skinner got out and walked up to her.  
  
"Monica..." he said, putting out his hand. She quickly retracted and walked backward pointing at him.  
  
"Don't start with me damnit! I will find him! I will!" Mulder and Celeste jumped out of the car and joined Skinner, Scully, and Madison who were all watching as Monica sat down against the car and started to cry. She wanted her John back, she knew he wasn't dead because his body wasn't in the car. All she found was blood and his weapon. Nothing else. Soon her thoughts were shattered by her phone ringing. She picked it up. Everyone narrowed thier eyes to her.  
  
"Hello?" she said, sniffling and trying not to have the other person on the phone know that she was crying.  
  
"Monica Reyes...is this not?" asked a male voice.  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"A friend who has a friend of yours..."  
  
"YOU HAVE JOHN!?"  
  
"Yes...and he is alive...for now..." he said laughing.  
  
"You touch him and I swear to God I will kill you fucking ass!!!!!!" screamed Monica breaking out into even more tears. Madison and Scully rushed to her side. Skinner looked at Mulder, who he hadn't seen in three years, and saw Celeste.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah, we can catch up later Skin Man, right now...Monica needs our help and by the sound of it, someone has Agent Doggett, so get a APB out for him. I need a gun, where can I get one?"  
  
"Hold it Mulder!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't rush into this, this guy is dangerous, he had tried to Scully once before...don't think you can just run in and play hero this time, you have to wait and play his game or else he will kill Agent Doggett...am I clear!?" said Skinner...giving Mulder hell. Mulder sighed and knew that Skinner was right. But how much time did they have?  
  
Undisclosed Location  
  
Washington, D.C  
  
9:55 PM  
  
Doggett eyes darted as he listened to the madman speak with Monica...his bleedling and slowed and now he was in much pain. The cold was eating at him and the smell was of no help at all. He once again tried to escape, this time trying to get the Killer to help him off. It was no use. Unless Monica and Scully decided to go for whatever it was this ass wanted, he was a dead man...and he knew that he would never get his chance to ever tell Monica how he truely felt...  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Pitch Black  
  
Hartwell Psychiatric Hospital  
  
Woodbridge, Virginia  
  
11:21 PM  
  
Monica came rushing into the hospital soon followed by Dana and Celeste, Fox, Skinner, and Madison decided it would be best to wait out in the car. When she reached the desk, a jolly looking woman greeted her nicely.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes, I am here to see a Black, Frank Black."  
  
"Yes, down the hall and to the right." she said, once again smiling. Monica thanked her and started down the halls, but stopped half way there. She looked at Dana and Celeste. She sighed.  
  
"I need to see him alone, sorry."  
  
"Understood." said Celeste, walking back toward the car and her lover, Foxie. Dana soon followed, knowing that Monica had to do this alone. It was her own will that, after she had suggested it, that she had agreed to go see Frank Black, who was still in theapy so he could be back with his daughter, Jordon. When Monica entered his room, he didn't look up. He didn't move. He just sat there. Lifeless almost.  
  
"Mr. Black? Frank Black?" she asked. He slowly turned around and looked at her, solom and dolor.  
  
"Yes?" he asked in a deep, dark, lonely tone that Monica knew. She was feeling what he was. The sadness and sorrow. She couldn't bring herself to resurface anymore demons then she already had.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You see...I have been having these visions..."  
  
"And you think I can help? That I know, since I once too, had them?"  
  
"Well...yes?"  
  
"I can't, but I can help. Don't jump into it...let it come to you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They will come and you can use them to solve this murder."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I watch the news...victims are being skinned by a madman."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And they have found the symbol of the cult I used to be associated with carved into thier heads, too."  
  
"Yes, but how do you know that, it's unreleased..."  
  
"I see it too."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Black for you help, but I should be going...my friend is in trouble..."  
  
"Yes, he has him...the madman."  
  
"Yes! Do you know where he is at!?"  
  
"No. Sorry." Monica sighed and started out. She was stopped by Frank again, this time with a note. She looked at it, but didn't open it. It was an address...she had a feeling about it...and she knew it would help her later, just not now. She slowly made her way out and the nurse smiled and waved. She got back into the car, and sighed. Fox and Dana looked at each other, and Skinner looked at her.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Anything on Doggett?" asked Celeste who was being more helpful, she liked Fox and she knew these were his friends, so she would have to be good. She wouldn't want to ruin things for her and Foxie.  
  
"Yes. He is alive. And the killer has him."  
  
"Yes, but who is the killer?"  
  
"He dosn't know, but I have some idea, and Dana, I don't think its Manchester again...we locked him away...for good."  
  
"I know, but still...how? Who? And most important, why?" she asked. Monica slamed the car into drive and drove off. She didn't reply and nothing was said. They were not going to get anywhere fast doing things like this...she would just have to get into contact with someone she knew would have some clout and could help...even if it was asking him to do something that he swore he wouldn't, but she had to have his help. She had to get Brad to help her, even after the fight. John's life road on it...and so did hers...  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
A Brand New Day  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
7:31 AM  
  
Assitant Director Brad Follmer sat alone in his office, and swung around in his chair. He hadn't heard or seen from Agent Doggett or Monica in a few days, but that didn't worry him, no he had ears all over. He was on his way up too...so little things like this did nothing for him. He'd met Agent Madison, but they didn't click, was somethin about her personaility that ticked him off...too American...he was English, after all. Skinner was bad too. He didn't like him too much, too free willed and daring to be a Assitant Director, and ever since he heard that Mulder left, whoever he was, he'd seen Skinner's progress drop like Agent Scullys had. It was not becoming of a Assitant Director, so he believed. But that was okay. He would soon be where Deputy Director Kersh was and in charge. He had it all in line, now all he needed to do was play his cards right. Just then, shattering his thoughts, was the phone...  
  
Skinner's Appartment  
  
Crystal City, Virginia  
  
7:35 AM  
  
Skinner walked up to his door and stuck the key in. He listened for the familer click and went in. Madison soon followed. Mulder had left, as well as Scully and Celeste, it was just the two of them now. Nothing more could go wrong then it already had, or so they would think. No one was gonna come running in and tell them to get on the floor...he was the Assitant Director at the FBI...who was stupid enough? And what did he have that was really worth while in stealing? A DVD Player? Maybe...TV...no way...too old. He walked in and tossed his jacket on the chair. It hung there like a dead corpse would. Drapped over, sad almost not being worn. Madison sulked into his room and closed the door. Walter knew what was gonna happen, and he liked it. It had been years since he was last laid, and this would be great for his week that had gone ever so wrong and started with nothing more then a mere murder that looked easy enough. He walked over to the door and tried to open it. It slowly  
creaked open and he was greeted by a bra clad Madison...beckoning him....  
  
Bates Hotel  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
8:00 AM  
  
Mulder sat on his bed and looked at Celeste. Her eyes sparkled and he hair blew gently in the warm breeze from the near by open window. He loved her. Alot. She completed him. His life wasn't filled with so many lonely nights and distrought questions with no answers...dead ends. No, now they had meaning and acceptance. He was loved and he loved back, it was perfect. Nothing could go wrong at all. Not after a night like they had. The big come back and Doggett missing, but that didn't stop him from having some seriously good fun with Celeste. No. And he knew that she liked him. He was good in bed. She told him so everytime. And she wouldn't lie, not to her fiance and future husband. She rolled over and sat up.  
  
"So, how are you holding up, Foxie?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Dana is your bestfriend...and she is being stalked...and that Doggett guy is being held...how do you do it? Stay calm?"  
  
"I just ignore the whole world. And focus on you, my Sweet."  
  
"I see..." she said and got a little closer to him. His eyes locked on hers and they locked lips...a long, passionate kiss ensued...Fox knew that she was his true love, his perfect other, and he would give it all up for her...he would do the same for Scully...but could he live with himself if Celeste left? No...she rolled over on top of him and smiled. He just grinned, grabbed her and started to make out ...passionately and vigorously...  
  
67 Bennett Ave.  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
8:01 AM  
  
Monica sat at her couch and wept. She didn't know what the hell to do? She was so lost. John was missing...that Frank Black man gave her this address, but was it right? And what if it was just a ploy to get her to come and see him so the killer could get her too? What was it? She didn't know what to do or think. What if she never had the chance to really explain how she felt for him? She wouldn't be able to live with herself. She couldn't bare to think of it. Never seeing John again...it ripped a gap into her heart that she felt was always missing anyway, except when she was there with him, but she feared rejection...he never let anyone get too close because of his son's death...and that scared her, but she thought that maybe if she did get in...she could express herself and be with her own true love...  
  
Undisclosed Location  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
8:13 AM  
  
John stared the killer in the eyes. His dark, piercing eyes stabbed into his soul and he felt as though this man could read him. It scared him, it was like being a POW...which he had the displesure of being in the war. His cuts had clotted over and his eyes started to dart now, he was nervous. The killer was gettin sicker and sicker each moment and the horendous smell was making him want to vomit in the worst of ways. His eyes would cry and he would wish that he was dead, but then he could never say how he truely felt for Monica. He just wished he could. He watched as the killer left, and the door slamed. He was damned now. He was stuck until someone came, but he knew already that he was just bait for Scully or Monica...bait...his feelings being played so he could be used to kill and get off some fuckers plessures that he couldn't otherwise...  
  
Scully's Apparment  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
8:15 AM  
  
Dana lay in her bed, staring straight up at her roof. She was sader then she was before now that she had discovered that Mulder had moved on...and she hadn't, which made her feel even worse. She felt as though she was still living in the past in a broken dream that she didn't want to let go of. Something that she wanted to keep and hold, but now with Mulder engaged, she couldn't. She knew nothing really changed, since he flew out there as soon as he found out that she was in trouble, but with his heart to her...it hurt. Alot. She cried as she looked over her photo album of Williams birthdays and other events that he missed. She so much wanted to be with him. She was suddenly startled by William reaching for some milk and spilling it...but would she be safe? Was the killer still after her and if so, who the fuck was this mad man!? What did he want with her? Her answers that couldn't yet be answered bugged her...she hated to think that she was being watched ever second of the  
day by some Goddamn Sociopath who got a charge out of it...it spooked her bad...  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Blood Ties  
  
Undisclosed Location  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
9:00 AM  
  
John's back felt colder now, and his eyes were starting to feel painful and sharp. He hadn't slept in a day or so, he guessed, and by now he was used to his "friend" next to him, and the psycho hadn't come back yet, this was good, but would Monica be able to find him? He had no idea, but he did get a chance to think about Tommy and what the Killer had said about him. Was it true? He knew that Tommy had worked with dangerous chemicals, he was, after all a virologist. What if this madman had gotten ahold of some of the chemicals that he was working with and was planning to unleash a virus? He had to call Dana or Monica or Fox...someone, anyone who would listen, but where was his cell? Just then the door creaked open and another body was being drug into the room. This one was male and looked to be about fifty and had greying hair. His hands were both chopped off and blood was spewing from the stumps that now were there.  
  
John caught a glimpse of his ID and it read 'Frank Black'. Who was that? He thought back to Mulder's cases and remembered reading that name. He was a profiler. Who worked hand in hand with a cult that had recently vanished without a trace, the Millennium cult. Maybe this psycho was part of it! Yes! They were well known for thier twisted ways and demented carvings of the snake eating its own tail, the orbourus. It symbolized immortality and thier cult sign. But why? Why kill someone who you'd have worked with and trusted? And why had he cut the hands off? Well, more liked skinned them, this was the first he'd seen that had been cut clean off. The Man walked up to John and smiled.  
  
"Friend of yours?"  
  
"No. Who are you and what do you know about my brother?"  
  
"I know quite alot, John."  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"Yes, its not that hard."  
  
"Why?"  
"The Voices tell me. You see, I worked with Tomas on the X-112 Project...a virus that would act as a paralyzis too. In small doses it could make you go into a waking coma...but in ample, its acts as a virus. Which you have fourteen hours to get the counteragent, or your dead...it'll slowly tear up your insides and make you spasm and throw up your insides and they break your own back, quite entertaining to watch, he wanted to destory it, but I didn't, I saved it, John. Here it is." he said holding up a case of small viles filled with a light blue liquid. John retracted and tried to get free.  
  
"Your a madman!"  
  
"No, I am a sociopath...I know what I am doing, I just don't give a fuck...ya see?" he said drawing a gun and pointing it at John's head. He slowly pulled back the trigger and it made a soft click. It was empty.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I need some fun, now, I have work to do, you be good, and you might get off my wall."  
  
"Good...gettin kinda clamy and cold, if I don't mind saying so..."  
  
"Watch your tongue John...I can kill you at anytime...and maybe I will eat your eyes...I have been having cannibalistic urges as of late."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"No thanks...you'd rather offer that to Miss Reyes..."  
  
"What do you know!?"  
  
"I told you, I know quite alot." said the Man and he walked off...  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
9:23 AM  
  
Brad just hung up the phone when Monica stormed into his office. He looked up, it was nice to see her again, and he was getting worried about her. She came up to him and looked him directly in the eyes, wasting no time with minor 'how are you doings'.  
  
"I need your help, and you will do it, Brad."  
  
"Oh I am, am I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Cause you owe me. Big time."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Brad, John is being held captive by a madman that is using him to get to me, and I want you to get this guy and get John back, so we don't risk lossing me or Dana...all I ask...you find a way to get to him, leave the rest to us."  
  
"What?" he said, laughing.  
  
"Look Brad...you help me or I make your life hell...I know what your shooting for and I know what you did last month with your assistant, so I suggest you work with me, or else everyone will know about Mista Pimp Daddy England...got it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm on it, but this is only to keep you quiet, you know that right?"  
"I don't care." And with that, she stormed out of the office and Brad picked up his phone, but stopped. This was stupid and it was outlandish act to hinder his position. But was she bluffing, and how did she know? He hung up the phone and went back to work once again thinking of his next promotion...  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The Light And The Darkness  
  
Scully's Appartment  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
9:20 AM  
  
Dana sat alone. She watched her phone, waiting for the killer to call her again, or maybe Mulder to call and say that he is comming over. That would really make her feel better. Alot better. But alas she knew that his heart went out to Celeste now. She accepted that, even though they never did see eye to eye...and that bitch did cut her lip, but so much can be expected. She just wished that she could be a part of his life...and she hadn't made the mistake of talking him into leaving so long ago...it made her feel even worse that William had no real father figure, maybe John, but he was hardly around. And she worried about him alot. She worried that he may have some issues that he was keeping inside that he was afraid to talk about, he'd look at Monica ever so lovingly, but never say a word and this made Dana think about his feelings for her. Was he in love with Monica? She didn't want to jump on it and be wrong and make everyone feel stupid for even letting her think that,  
but what if she was actually right?  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Fox walked in. Celeste was no where to be seen, and she knew that if she wasn't right there with Mulder, she wasn't with him at all. She was still back at the hotel, she gathered. She wanted to hug and hold him close, but she knew that this would be wrong....and he might reject her, even though they had shared so many intimate moments together. She thought back to all those times...she had been able to think but he broke into her thoughts like a knife through paper.  
  
"Dana...how are you holding up?"  
  
"Good. Why?"  
  
"You have a killer after you...and I am with another woman, and I know that it hurts you. Alot. I can see it in your eyes, Dana."  
  
"Yes, but as long as your happy, Fox, I guess I am too."  
  
"Okay. About this killer..who is it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hhhhmmm...any clues?"  
  
"Just that he skins his victims and carves an orbours's into his victims as well...sick Goddamn mother fucker that he is..." she said, grinding her teeth.  
  
"I see. I don't think I have ever come across one of those ---" said Mulder but was cut into by the phone. He picked it up. The voice on the other end was male, deep, and threatening.  
  
"Hello. Is this Dana Scully?"  
  
"No. Who the hell is this?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare. Put on Scully."  
  
"No."  
  
"You do or Doggett here gets it..."  
  
"Your bluffing!" Scully looked at Mulder who was starting to get angry, she grabbed the phone and started to talk.  
  
"You leave him alone!"  
  
"No. You can find him where the Darkness meets the Light...I will leave him for you two...but come alone, or I will kill you sooner then I planned on, got it, Dana?"  
  
"Yes..." she said, tears running down her cheeks. She looked at Mulder, and him at her, and nothing was said, he knew that she was going to have to call Monica and go get Doggett...it was her job as his friend and hers. But was she up to it?  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
A Cry From The Dark  
  
Skinner's Appartment  
  
Crystal City, Virgina  
  
8:23 Am  
  
Walter rolled over and looked Madison in the eyes. Her emerald green eyes shimmered in the morning sun, she reminded him of his ex-wife, but better. She brushed her hair back and sat up, covering her naked breasts with the sheets. Walter sat up and smiled. He liked Madison, alot more then she knew. He so wanted to let her know of how he really felt, but was afraid she'd think he was rushing into thing, having only known her a few months. He wanted to be one hundred percent sure that she was the one as well...he also figured it would be much better to wait, with all that had happened in the last week...  
  
"That was amazing." said Madison, getting up and dressed.  
  
"Yes, it was..." said Walter, trailing off and watching her intently.  
  
"What?" she asked, giggling and looking at Walter lovingly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all...just enjoying myself before I have to go to work, and so do you, if you like, I can drive." he said, smiling and gettin his pants back on. She shot back the smile and buttoned up her blouse and threw on her jacket, which was laying on the side of the desk. Walter buttoned up his shirt and threw on his coat. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door, Madison followed, turning out the lights and closing the door.  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
10:01 AM  
  
Brad watched as the dark figure walked around the room, picking up his little knicknacks and walking around with them. He kept his eyes on this figure as it made its way around the room, making sure to stay out of the light.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You should know, Brad."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I called you."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"No buts, Brad."  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know when to expect you, and Goddamnit, Monica is crawling up and down my ass!" said Brad, raising his voice more now. The figure slowly breaks into a slit of light, but only part of its hair can be made out. It was a light blondish-black colour, and it reminded Brad alot of Monica's waving hair. He loved her hair, it was what attracted him to her at first. That and her figure, so round and perfect...  
  
"That's a good thing, for you, isn't it?" asked the Blonde Hair Person.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sorry to hear."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Want me leave, Brad?" asked the figure, coming into the light. It is a woman in her mid-twenties, very well built and attractive. She walks up to Brad and lays her arms around her neck, and lowers him to the desk...  
  
Bates Hotel  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
10:00 AM  
  
Celeste sat in the motel room looking over some case files of closely related serial killers. She took off her glasses and looked up when she heard the doors open and Fox walk in. He smiled weakly and threw his jacket across the bed. He slid up to her, wrapped his arms around her neck, and leaned over to kiss her. She giggled and looked at him gazingly.  
  
"What ya find?"  
  
"Not too much."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes, he is a copycat. About forty years ago a similar case happened. But they killed the guy. He killed about twenty people, and carved the snake into thier heads...but that was it. Not much else...as far as Light and Darkness...there is a bar, but I don't think our friend would goto a vampyer hang out, do you?"  
  
"No, but check into it anyway, maybe we can con this guy into thinking that we are just another couple on the street...undercover for Monica and Dana, John's life may ride on this. And I don't want to get him killed, think you can play undercover, I mean, I know you havn't done it too much yet but ---"  
  
"Oh I have...I am a field agent too ya know! Not just a pretty profiler..." she said, with a sly smile that sent a chill up and down Fox's spine. Now, he had to get to Monica...but where was she at?  
  
67 Bennett Ave.  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
10:13 AM  
  
Monica sat and stared at the phone, waiting for it to ring. And she had the message that Black had given to her before he'd been killed, she'd also witnessed that through the visions that had been haunting her. It was troubling and she needed some time to think. Get it through her mind, see what the hell was goin on. She sighed and watched now as the birds chirped outside her window and wished that she knew what to do; and where John was..and if this location...The Night Cafe held anything to finding John...at all...  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Freedom  
  
Undiclosed Location  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
10:32 AM  
  
John sighed because he knew that it was all over. He's not going to live, he was dead. He would never ever have the chance to say to Monica how he truely felt, he was damned to die alone and with a madman who knew everything about him, and killed his brother, he owed him alot for that, he owed him a fucking bullet in the head for that, and he didn't even know how much X-112 he had either. He didn't know where his gun was for that matter, for all he knew the jerk had it. He looked around and he saw a key on the table near him. He watched for the Man and he waited for him to return, he knew he would, he would have to stand there and call Monica or Dana to tourment him.  
  
The man walked in, smiling to John. John looked at him and wondered what the hell was either so damn funny, or so damn great that he had to smile at him and what he was going to do next. He had tried to get inside this guys head, but it was harder then alot of the profilers had told him it would be. That was the reason he was a Special Agent and not a Profiler, he guessed.  
  
"Hello John."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I have news for you now."  
  
"Whats that, your mom called you and said your sharp as a tack and you can let me go?"  
  
"Nice try, but no!" he said, punching John in the stomach, causing him to spew blood from his mouth. It trickled down his lips and the taste was bitter. He sucked it all in and tried to fight back the urge to kick this motherfuckers ass. He laughed to himself and fought the urge to cut him again.  
  
"Now, can be be polite and listen?"  
  
"Yes..." said John fighting for more air.  
  
"I called your girl and she is gonna meet me, and your goin free...I hope you don't mind that I take Monica in your place...I mean, its a fair trade, since your filthy and tart...I don't like that, I prefer soft and smooth...makes for better gloves...and about that guy...I was in dire need of some new face skin...mine was starting to peel, ya know?" said the Killer as he walked around to Johns side and got up inside his face. John sneered and lunged at him. He chuckled some more and went back around.  
  
"I know you also have a thing for Dana...so tell me, is it Monica your madly in love with, or Dana, or both? Hhhhmmm?"  
  
"Listen you son of a bitch...you don't know me...at all..."  
  
"Yes I do. Need I lay out your life for you?"  
  
"No. How?"  
"Connections, John, I told you, I knew your brother and I have Voices that tell me these things...now, goodbye..."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?" he said, spinning around. Water continued to drip and the room was getting hot, and John's blood was starting to crust on his skin again.  
  
"You let me go, you get off."  
  
"Hhhmmm, let me think...No!" said The Killer and he walked off. John caught glimpse of the key again, and tried to reach it, but no luck. He nudged the table just enough, and it was close enough to get with his shoe. Now what? He slowly slide it up to his hands and he unlocked his one shackle and then the other. He walked over slowly to the table where the dead body of Frank Black was, with part of his face peeled away, revealing his mucsles and a couple of maggots and roaches crawling around inside. He put on his shirt and grabbed his gun, cocked it, and followed to where the killer was going...  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
For Love And Life  
  
Scully's Appartment  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
10:45 AM  
  
Scully sat back and sighed. She knew what would happen if she didn't go as this psycho asked her too, but she also knew that she would need backup...so she decided to ask Mulder if he and Celeste could provide her backup, undercover backup, the kind that melt into the scene, just in case anything goes wrong...she wanted to be totally sure that this was not a setup and everything would go right, and she would be able to have John back, and Monica could say what was on her mind, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see she had strong feelings for him...very strong.  
  
She watched her phone. Nothing. No Mulder. No Celeste. No one. Then all of a sudden it began to ring. She slowly reached down to answer it, she wasn't ever sure who it was anymore, and she brought the phone reciver slowly to her ear, and spoke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dana!?"  
  
"Yes...who is this?"  
  
"John!" said the voice on the other side. It sounded exhusted and weary.  
  
"John? Are you okay!?" screamed Dana, looking around to make sure no one was around to hear it, William was off with grandma so...she wouldn't have to worry too much about him asking her if she was okie and playing around while she was paying attention to daddy who he may never know, and John, the father he'd came to know, but would never really know, since Monica had her sights set on him. She wouldn't betray the trust they shared. She and Monica had become close over the years. They had been through tough times with John, and since Mulder had left, she needed someone to be close to, and Skinner was more distant then ever, until he found Madison and became closer.  
  
"Yes, I am fine right now, I am followin the fuckin bastard who kidnapped me. He is gettin off at this bar...I think you should show up within the hour, I am gonna need backup...And um...I know this may sou ---" said John, but getting cut off within seconds of trying to finish his sentance, and all Dana heard was a single, loud, gunshot ring out from the dead, silent air that was on the other side of the line. She paniced and reached for her gun, and dashed out the door, forgeting everything that had just happened.  
  
67 Bennett Ave  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
11:01 AM  
  
Monica sighed and waited. She knew she was gonna have to go somewhere. She had to find John, that was top on her list to get things done, but could she bring Dana into this and Mulder? Her visions had gotten worse, much worse, she had seen the man that had skinned that woman alive kill Frank Black and slowly take a Shick razor and peel, literally peel away his face and eat it...slowly, tediously making sure that ever last bite was taken. She had tried her best to block this from her Mind's Eye, as she had come to call it, but nothing worked, she just had to cope with the episodes and deal with the horrible images that filled her mind every damn time on came up. It sickened her to think that any man alive could do such a demonic thing, but she had become used to seeing disgusting and grotesque things...but this, this just drew the thin line of Sanity and Insanity. And with Celeste and Dana having words at the airport the other day, matters were alot worse. Much much worse,  
but she felt that Dana was slowly beginning to accept her and well as Celeste to Dana.  
  
She was deep in thought when the door swung open quickly and Dana rushed in. She broke into Monica's musings and she looked up with peering and lost eyes. She could feel her anger and fear, and Dana, for the first time, knew that it was true about how much she really did care for John. She knew at that very moment that she was right, and she could finally accept it to be true. She was madly in love with John and he was with her, she hoped so that Dana could be free of her guilt in thinking such a thing when she herself had become attached to a man who left her for another woman, but not by will, but from fear and desperation, and he was lonely in the beginning, and she knew he was. She knew that he had no real intention of going out or leaving, but...he had to, or he would have been killed for what he knew and had known, and he was sure this time when he came back that he was 100% safe...he had no doubts and this assured Dana that she was going to have some quality time with  
him, and she didn't have too many strong feelings for him, that she would admit to or know, but she was very sure she was cool with Celeste.  
  
"What is it Dana?"  
  
"John."  
  
"What!" said Monica, standing up quickly and walking over at a very quick and quriky pace that shocked both her and Dana. She had a worried and paniced look on her face that read she was in deep worry about John.  
  
"Monica...what...why you so worried?"  
  
"There was a shot."  
  
"Yes, how?"  
  
"A vison, can't explain it, but we have to go now, and get the hell on the phone with Mulder, we are gonna need him and Celeste as backup." she said running to the door and throwing on her coat. The chase was now on...  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Agent Down  
  
The Night Cafe  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
11:00 AM  
  
Blood seeped out of John's arm as he looked at a man who's face was starting to peel away. Bugs crawled into and out of his eye sockets and cheeks...what was left, a few scraps of rotten flash and an eye dangling by a thin, yellow, pulsating vain. He had seen some freaky shit before, but this took the cake. He didn't know what the hell was goin on. He had no idea if this man was dead or alive or what the fuck he was. But he didn't like it. The smell alone freaked him...and the thing came closer and closer...  
  
John snapped awake. Blood was all around and his arm throbbed with intense pain. He remembered the man, but he wasn't there, was it a vision? No, thats outlandish! It was just a dream from being hit, the pain...it made him see things and he knew he was just seein things, nothing was there...no, it was alright. Help would be there soon too, he was on the phone with Dana, and she heard it, he knew it, or maybe someone else will come wandering by, but whatever, he had to get up and get to Monica. Fuck the damn wound...it would heal over time and he never wore a cast or anything that showed he was weak and had pain that was intolerable. He was a marine for God's sake and he didn't need to be acting like a Goddamn pussy duke, as his old Commander would say.  
  
He heard cars pass by, but none stopped. He felt so alone, lost and trite. He wanted to be held by Monica. He wanted to know that everything would be okay, which was odd for him to want, but he needed it right now, and that was it. He had seen how Mulder and Celeste were and that made him want Monica that much more. He had always wanted her since the one night stand, but that was so long ago, and he had been so lonely without his wife to be there and Luke dead...life was crashing down and it hit him with full force, and Monica was his stress relief...in a way that he thought would just be on day and then that was it, a good stand, but how wrong could he have been? She was an obsession that grew with time and he knew that he had to tell her, but he was always so damn scared.  
  
Another car passed by, the engine roared and blasted through John's head like razors. He really wished that Monica was there to be with him. But she wasn't so he'd have to make with what he had...nothing but a bloody picture from his wallet of her. He looked at it with adoring eyes and slowly closed his...  
  
Monica dashed out of the car when they reached The Night Cafe and she saw that John was in a puddle of blood, she freaked. She grabbed and hugged him, holdin him close and kissing his forehead, she didn't want to let himn go. She didn't want to let him out of her site again, at all. She started to cry in joy and happiness that she had found John after what seemed like decades, but was only a mere few days. A few days of Hell. She looked to Dana who had a sullen smile on her face that read she too was happy to see John alive, although not as much as Monica was. She knew that she was going to be sullen for awhile, since Mulder had left her, but things were okay now, as long as he was happy, she was too. Monica pulled out her cell and tossed it to Dana. She knew that she wanted her to call 911 and get John to the hospital, he was pretty bad off, and was gonna need that bullet removed.  
  
All alone he sat in the cafe watchin as things unfolded. He wanted to make sure that everything would work out just as he planned. He didn't want to have anything bad happen, just yet, no it was still too soon in the game for Mulder to catch on or anyone else, after all he knew exactly what was going on, and what was gonna happen, after all he was in control and everything would go his way or no way at all. He had to have things go his way if he was ever gonna have his prize...he wanted Monica's hands and Dana's eyes...he had to have them...the older ones were now starting to rot and decay too much and the eyes that Dana had looked so beautiful and he knew that if he could find a way to keep his secret safe that he could have any woman he wanted with eyes like that. A waitress walked up to him and smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello Miss."  
  
"Can I get you something?"  
  
"Yes, a coffee, black, two sugars please." he said, watchin intently as the ambulance rushed up and Doggett was carted off into the guarnay and rushed to the hospital and Monica hopped in and Dana followed in her car. He was pleased with what he'd seen...Step Two was comming up very soon and he had to make some calls to Dana and Monica now, more grib and daunt...draw them out to where he wanted them -- and play with them like a pair of fish in a net, his net...his twisted game was just starting....  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Lies Within Lies  
  
Washington Memorial Hospital ICU Ward  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
12:00 PM  
  
Monica sat by John's bedside and cried, tears of a black stream and darkened lies poured down her cheeks and wetted John's dolor hand. The lights were dark and omnipresant, casting a dark shadow over the room, monitors clicked and buzzed and a beathing apperatus whisked on and off. Dana watched it all unfold through a plexi-glass window, with a look that spelled desperate anger and confusion to what was going on. Celeste walked up slowly and put her arms around Mulder who was standing next to Dana and kissed him, but he was like a rock, stone and intent on what was going on, and she slide down and joined the sadistic grouping of people. A doctor passed by and winked to Celeste. She didn't like the looks of him, but blew it off and returned to Monica and John who were, well, Monica was watchin him, he was still out.  
  
A man in a dark over coat walked in and said something to Monica and she left the room with him. She came up to everyone with the man and said that he needed to talk to them about Agent Doggett. They walked down the hall and made thier way to the lobby where they sat down and listened to the Over Coat Man as he spoke.  
  
"I know this will sound freaky, but you must listen to me and listen well, John's life rides on what I have to say, and the clock is ticking as we speak, I have been watchin the man that kidnapped him, a colleuge of mine...awhile back, but thats not important, but what is, is this. He has been injected with a virus called X-112. It is a biolgical weapon that is designed to work two ways, I created it, in likes for the US goverment, but when I learned what it was, I tried to destory it, and the man who injected John with the shit tried to kill him...I had to fake my death.  
  
"If I didn't he'd know I was alive and I have some of the counteragent to save his life...he is right now alive, but in a waking coma...he can hear us, smell us, and even blink, but he is also paralyzed...which means he can't say or move...but he is there...and he is awake...and I am guessin by the state...he will be like this for a few more hours and then he will be fine...unless he injected too much and caused the virus countdown for the fourteen hours. Sorry, it is designed to also kill, within fourteen hours, if not enoculated...with a waking coma for the first three, and next eleven fine, but feeling like hell...we'll have to wait and see...I guess." said The Over Coat Man.  
  
Mulder leaned foward and looked around the room, from Monica to Dana, to Celeste and back to this man who sat in front of him. Was this guy for real? What did he know about X-112, and John that no one else could know and if he did know something, how did they know he wasn't the killer himself, or in line with the killer? Fox slide his hand over to Celeste and rode down her side and into her coat, making sure no one saw what he was doing, and slightly un buttoned the button that kept her sidearm from bouncing all over, off. She giggled and she knew what he was doing, so she played along, she read his eyes, and knew. No one else noticed that, but thought he was just being very flirtatious with her.  
  
"So how do we know your for real, Mister...?"  
  
"Tomas McPeters..." said the Over Coat Man.  
  
"Yeah, so Tomas, how do we know we can trust you?"  
  
"Because I have this." he said, pulling out a syringe with a greenish-blue liquid inside and hid it back in his over coat, making sure none of the doctors around saw it and thought it was a drug.  
  
"What is that?" asked Monica, finally saying something.  
  
"The counteragent to X-112."  
  
"And will it work?"  
  
"I don't know. Should, and has been tested, but only on mice."  
  
"I see." said Monica, leaning back and thinking. Could she risk John's life on a plight of danger and risque business? Could she really be willing to never see him again if that wasn't the counteragent, but actually enough to kill him? She didn't know what to think or do, but she knew that this man, whoever he was, was out to help or kill John, one or the other.  
  
"So what your sayin is this, that will save his life, if he is infact, infected? And if he isn't?" asked Mulder, lossening the gun and makin little eye movements to Celeste to play along and help him out. It was working well. She not only liked it, but she was gettin to play on the edge, something she didn't have too much a chance to do when she was always behind the desk or at the crime scene lookin for small clues. She really enjoyed the change. Fox leaned over to kiss her, and pulled the gun all the way out and slide it into his trench coat pocket.  
  
"Yes, that is what I am saying, Mr. Mulder."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I am in the line to know a little...John had told me things..."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you know him???" asked Dana, getting a bad feeling about who this man really was and what he was up to.  
  
"Close friends."  
  
"You look familer." said Monica.  
  
"I have one of those faces, maybe we met at a party once, maybe that one after you were found, Mr. Mulder...that John threw. He had alot of us over, I met him awhile back when he was working with the NYPD. Just old buddies. Nothing more."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah, so, are we gonna do it or no?"  
  
"We'll wait." said Fox, keeping the gun out of sight. He knew it would stir a scene if anyone saw it, and he didn't need that right now, that was the last thing he wanted and needed.  
  
"Why don't you let Monica decide?"  
  
"I agree with Mulder. He is a smart guy."  
  
"Okay, we wait then..." said the Man.  
  
"Right." said Dana, keeping her eye on Fox, seeing as he was acting very weird around Celeste, more flirtatious then normal, and she knew it was with good cause, he always had some trick up his sleeve, and this was probably one of them...and she knew that if it came down to it, it would be Fox who would have the upper hand over the Over Coat Man.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I guess two hours, longest."  
  
"Okay then...lets go for a walk, Monica, you have our number, you stay with John and see how he comes along. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, c'mon sir...we have to go see a friend of mine..." said Dana leading everyone outside to the car...  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Beyond The Breaking Point  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
12:39 PM  
  
Brad smiled and looked at the woman. She was so beautiful and he had been very pleased with her preformance as well as his, and the fact that no one came into see what the damn screaming was about, he was very impressed. She smiled at him and got dressed and did he. It was a wild morning. Very wild, indeed. But he wasn't gonna complain. The woman smiled at him again and walked over.  
  
"You were so good, Brad."  
  
"Thanks you were great yourself."  
  
"I know..." she said in a extremely seductive voice that made Brad want more, but he knew he couldn't since this time he figured everyone would come rushing to see what the hell was goin on with him. So he contained his composure and went on. She walked around the room and played with her hair, smirking and giggling all the way around to Brads chair, where she sat down and looked at him.  
  
"So, how lucky do you feel?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to know..."  
  
"I guess pretty lucky."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need you, Brad."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I can't say, only my boss can, who sent me here."  
  
"Uh huh, right, well tell him to fuck himself, I am not interested."  
  
"Too bad..." said The Woman as she pulled a .45 ACP on Brad and stuck it into his back, after gettin up and walkin over to him. He jumped a little and then got a worried look on his face.  
  
"Walk." she said in a very decisive tone. Brad slowly walked out of his office, and down the halls, people glancing at him as if to see what was going on, since it was rare to see Brad or anyone really high up walking around. She led him down to the elevator, and told him to take her down to the basement. She waited and waited with him in the elevator as it went down the floors, one by one, dinging with each floor that passed. She watched as Brad's expressions changed with each floor and he worked out what he could do to get the gun from her, but he knew and she knew, she was in control and there was nothing that he could do. When they reached the basement, Brad led her, at her demand, to the X-Files office. She told him to enter, and wait for her to come back...and if he didn't, he would be dead...just like she poped into his office, he would be a puddle on the floor of the basement office, the X-Files office...where the FBI's Most Unwanted lurked.  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
12:45 PM  
  
Walter Skinner looked over some papers and took a few calls while he waited for Madison to get on break and come see him. It seemed like forever and ever, but he knew that she woud show, since she always did. He liked her company, and he was considering in poping the question with her, too. He had been sitting there when Dana walked in with a man in an over coat, Fox and Celeste.  
  
"Welcome, come right on in." said Skinner, noting everyone just walking in without knocking or asking. They all sat down, and looked at him.  
  
"We need your help."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This man, claims to have a cure for something called X-112, but he won't tell us what the hell it really is, aside from a virus, and we would like you to see what you can get, being an Assitant Director and all." said Celeste.  
  
"Okay, why me?"  
  
"Cause we need access to high up files, files we can't get."  
  
"And you assume I can?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" asked Skinner, sighing and taking off his glasses.  
  
"Because we love you..." said Fox, grinning.  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Walter..."  
  
"Alright...I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Welcome...now, leave, I have Maddy commin to see me."  
  
"Maddy?" asked The Over Coat Man, chuckling.  
  
"Shut up." said Fox, walkin out with Celeste. Dana soon followed, as did the Man. They all left the FBI buling and headed back to Dana's car, and Fox slowly let the hammer back on the .45 makin sure not to make too much noise, didn't want to cue anything that would lead into any great deal of trouble...  
  
Washington Memorial Hospital ICU Unit  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
1:01 PM  
  
Monica watched as John slowly came around. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Monica, and smiled. She started to cry again, and John reached up to her eyes, and wiped the tears away, smiling to her, and lifting her head with his hand. She looked at him with gazing eyes and he knew he could tell her how he felt. He tried to say something, but forgot what he wanted to say, and just how to say it. He scanned his mind for the right words.  
  
"Monica...I uh..."  
  
"Yes, John?"  
  
"I love you, Monica." he said, almost choking it out in a nervous tone, it was tight and constricting, but she knew he was serious, she knew that he always had a hard time expressing himself. She smiled and cried even more, and through her golden tears, she whispered that she loved him to and nothing could come between them.  
  
"John...in spite of all this, I have to ask...did your brother have hazel eyes and wild greying black hair?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
"He is alive."  
  
"What? He is dead..." said John, with a paniced tone.  
  
"I just talked with him, John."  
  
"Wha...how?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it."  
  
"So much for making Love right here, huh?" said John, smiling at Monica. She laughed at his mild joke and they got serious again, things were starting to get bizzare...really, really, really bizzare, and thing were about to get worse...much worse...  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Fire And Ice  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
1:09 PM  
  
Brad sat in the X-Files office and looked around. He didn't know what this bitch was up to, but he kinda liked it, she was playing hard to get...spicey, hot, and sexy...and hard to get...that was a major turn on...but the gun was a little much, but hey...after all, he had been waitin almost an hour and no woman, but hey, sooner she came back, sooner he could take care of his problem. He didn't know what she wanted, needed, or any of that, but he was cool with whatever it was if she was gonna play like she had in the office...man she was great. He truely wished that he had met her sooner...she would have rocked his world more then she had, and after Monica, within the last two years...  
  
Suddenly the door flung open and light poured into the room...it burned his eyes, but he didn't mind, upon seeing her full figure in the shadows of the lights...he was glad that she was back. She grined..and looked at him with pleading eyes, as if to say she didn't want to do what she was about to, but she had to...tears began to run down her soft cheeks and Brad looked back at her with pleading eyes as she raised the pistol at him. She looked at him, closed her eyes, and slowly, grimly brought the trigger back, the shot rang out, and a flash of light filled the room. Brad fell back and his lifeless body crashed to the floor. Blood seeped out of his open wide grin mouth and his eyes stayed open, in a spooky, grim look that could scare even the best in the business. She un screwed the silencer from the gun and tossed it over on his corpse, making sure to make it look like a suicide. She was done with what she had to do now that she had access to his office...  
  
Pontomaic Yards  
  
Alexandria, Virginia  
  
2:00 PM  
  
Dana pulled the Taurus up to the train yard and got out, leading Fox and Celeste with her, and throwing up a finger for the man to stay. She walked around one of the trains and looked at Fox, then Celeste.  
  
"What the hell were you two doin back at the hospital?"  
  
"Playing lets make sure this guy don't screw us." said Mulder, drawing out Celestes gun. Dana looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Smart move."  
  
"Thanks." said Fox, sliding the gun back. Dana looked at Celeste long and hard before saying something to her.  
  
"You knew before hand?"  
"No."  
  
"How then?"  
"His eyes."  
  
"Uh huh. He has lovely eyes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stop...please...this is a case, not 'I Love Mulder' time...kay ladies?" said Fox, lookin back at the car and making sure Lover Boy didn't move. Suddenly a phone rang out and startled everyone. They all checked. It was Dana. She drew the phone up and spoke into it.  
  
"Scully."  
  
"Hello, Dana." said a deep, male voice. Dana spun around and searched the area, and motioned for Fox and Celeste to get ready. Fox drew the gun and Celeste drew her other one, the one that she carried on her leg, a small, .380 Walther and spun around slowly, backing around the area to make sure no one was near by.  
  
"Hi there, what the hell do you want now? Hhhhmmm?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, just to watch you squrim as I eat your eyes...lovely eyes, must say Dana."  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"Read your file and John said quite alot..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." said the Killer and Fox slowly walled a train and raised the gun, ready to shoot, if need be. Celeste did the same to the train behind and was waiting for her cue to go for it. Dana looked around more, and noticed that the Over Coat Man, Tommy as he called himself was not on a phone, so it wasn't him this was the real killer.  
  
"That's a lovely idea, when ya comin to get me?"  
  
"Very soon."  
  
"How soon is soon?" said Dana, suddenly hearing a car engine start. She franticly looked around to see where the hell that sound was commin from, and she motioned to Fox and Celeste to look around as well. Suddenly a car came wailing out of nowhere and barrel assed around to where Dana was, she was frozen in fear. She couldn't move, even if she wanted to. Celeste saw this and leaped at her. The car wizzed by and spun around. Celeste and Dana were in the way and the car was gaining speed. There was no time to think...Fox jumped out in front and went through the windsheild and slamed into the man behind the wheel. Blood gushed from his head and he slowly moved. The man got up, kicked the door open, and ran like hell out of the area, leaving a small picture behind...of a young woman...in her late twenties, maybe, if that...what did it mean?  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Something More Then This  
  
Pontomaic Yards  
  
Alexandria, Virginia  
  
2:34 PM  
  
Celeste ran over to the car and where Fox's limp body was. Dana soon followed and picked up the picture that the killer left behind. It was a young woman who looked alot like Celeste, but without the hair. Her hair was long and flowing, where Celeste had short, but lovely hair. She looked at the broken glass and Fox, who was slowly comming to. What the hell was he thinking? Blood poured out of his gash over his left eyebrow, and Celeste gave him a rag to clean it up and helped him up.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking!??!??!!??! Huh!??!?!? You could have gotten your ass killed! You know that!? What would I do then!?" scream Celeste as Dana wandered back to the car, leaving this between those two...after all...things were gettin hot anyway...Fox pressed the rag against his bloody forehead and sighed.  
  
"I'm okay, thanks for your concern...I just saved you bloody life!"  
  
"Yeah, at the risk of yours! You Goddamn wacko! I swear I have no idea what I am gonna do with you half the time!" said Celeste, throwing her arms up and listening to the birds sing and the wind blow, and Dana open the car door, waiting for Foxie to reply, who was just standing there with a baffled look on his face.  
  
"It was with best intentions..." he said, shyly.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Yeah." said Fox, giving Celeste a hug and kiss before wraping his arm around her shoulder and walkin away back to the car where Dana was with Tommy and ready to go. He felt like shit. He was sore and wasn't too ready to get up and doin anything, but they knew that this picture might hold key to everything in this case...they hoped. It would be very nice if it did, and then they could catch this son of a bitch and get on with thier lives...and stop jumpin into cars...  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
2:43 PM  
  
Walter Skinner stood over the body of a man in the office that had so many memories for him it wasn't funny. The man looked alot like Assitant Director Brad Follmer, but with the face torn apart and hands decaying, it was hard to say just yet. All they could gather was he was either killed by acid and then shot, or shot and then acid poured, but they wouldn't be able to tell without a autopsy. And Dana was off on personal business, so he would have to wing it with Madison, since she was a up and comming Forensics Pathologist as well. She walked in and gasped at what she saw. She was shocked and mortifed by it. What kinda of monster could do such a thing?  
  
Washington Memorial Hospital ICU Unit  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
2:45 PM  
  
Monica looked at John and then, suddenly, she was shot into the X-Files office, where Brad was being eaten...his face was being...chewed away by a woman...she had long hair and she could see that her face was peeling too...and as she ate, it was healing...it spooked her, yet drew her in. She had to know what was goin on and if these visions were gettin worse, she'd have to learn to control them. And this was one way, to indulge in it, she had some control, she had learned that slowly, and it was less painful on her, but she would still have spasms and episodes...  
  
John looked into her eyes and saw nothing but a blank void. She was still...catatonic almost...emotionless...lifeless...she was like a rock, not moving or breathing, just sitting there. He was freaked. Was she okay? Was this the episode that would have her a veggie? Or was she just extremely deep in thought? Either way, he didn't like it. It freaked him the fuck out and he wasn't at all ready to lose Monica again, not again, not after what he had just went through...the hell that, that madman put him through...he lifted his hand to his cheek, where the blood had crusted and made a scar. It was a reminder to him that love was worth fighting for...so was freedom...He reached out his arm to talk to her, but when his skin touched her, she screamed and grabbed her head and started to speak in tongues. John screamed for a nurse and they came rushing in and grabbed her, trying to restain her. They couldn't. She just kept screaming and thrashing at the air and making weird noises.  
Her eyes darted and she began to try and rip off her cloths, but one of the male nurses got her to stand up and walled her. He grabbed a syringe and jabbed her in the neck and call for one of the Psychatric doctors to come and pick her up...she was gonna get a nice room...with some padded walls...and a really nice coat too, until she calmed down...  
  
Scully's Appartment  
  
Georgetown, Virgina  
  
3:28 PM  
  
Dana sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was alone now, with the picture. Tommy was with Celeste and Mulder at the hotel. She hoped that the picture would be someone easy to find, but she had no luck. She tried all the places that she could think, city records, pictures and even sent out an APB, but nothing. She had just gotten home no less then twenty mintues ago, but she was hopin to get answers, and quickly. She didn't like to have to wait, and what really spooked her was the uncanny resemblance to Celeste this woman had, it was as if she was the clone copy of her...  
  
Bates Hotel  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
3:22 PM  
  
Celeste looked over some old files with cases that made referance to skinned victims. Fox layed on the bed, arms spread out and sore. He felt slightly beeter after hittin that car, and after all, all he wanted to do was play pinball with it. He did manage to get some idea of what the killer looked like...he had a scar on his right temple. He couldn't really make it out, but it looked alot like something he'd seen before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He knew that it was somethin...maybe a symbol, because it looked like a scar, but like none he'd ever seen...a scar in the shape of a half moon...  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
A Lone Shot  
  
Offices of "The Lone Gunmen"  
  
Takoma Park, Maryland  
  
4:30 PM  
  
John Fitzgerlad Byers looked up from his computer screen, and smiled at what he saw. He'd finally done it, he'd finally gotten a story that would give "The Lone Gunmen" what it was in dire need of...money...he'd just gotten back as well from a mission that took him far beyond anything he'd ever done. He had to hack into the CIA, get some top secret information, and get the hell out, before anyone there noticed that he wasn't one of thiers...which, by surprise, they didn't, or they knew, but didn't want to upset him, after all he walked in, got on thier computer, downloaded the data to CD-R and walked out just as he had walked in, and well, he wasn't bitching at all.  
  
Things were good. He didn't have too much to do anymore, and with Jimmy and Yves on a cruise together...things would be back to normal...or so he'd thought until Melvin Frohike entered the office with a new chicka. She was Five foot, nine inches, with short strawberry blonde hair, and a style of dress that begged the question of whether she was Yves sister, or Pam Andersons sister. She looked alright, but fact was, when did women that looked like this take into consideration short, stumpy guys like him? Byers looked at her, and she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Names Zoë Marie Lessly...plessure to meet you...?"  
  
"Byers. John Byers."  
  
"Byers, you must be the guy that worked for that goverment place, yeah, Frohike told me about ya, so where is this blonde I head so much about, Langly?"  
  
"He's out, so is Jimmy Bond and Yves Adel Harlow, but they should be back soon, if ya wanna grab a chair and wait?"  
  
"Sure, I'd like that." she said, taking a seat. Frohike walked in shortly, he had to park the Van, and grined at Byers. He was in a good mood alright, yeah, he prolly got laid, and if he didn't, she liked him, is what that smile read to Byers.  
  
"So, how'd you meet?"  
"I was playing pool, and she offered to hit me up, and she beat me! Can you believe it!?"  
  
"No...how?"  
"Pool Shark."  
  
"Huh?"  
"I'm a Pool Shark."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Yeah...so, when's this party gonna get started?" she asked, lookin around. Suddenly one of thier phones rang, and Byers answered.  
  
"Lone Gunmen, how can we help you?"  
  
"Byers?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"Mulder!"  
"MULDER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!" said Byers, almost screaming...Frohike and Zoë just stared.  
  
"Away, hey, listen, I need a favor..."  
  
"Sure, anything, just stop on by!"  
  
"Be there in...say...twenty mintues?"  
  
"Sure! I'll have the coffee ready and we can catch up!"  
  
"Okay, deal."  
  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" asked Zoë in spite of the excitment Byers was displaying. Frohike he looked at him and knew that it was Mulder, he long lost friend who had been "Missing" for the last three years. He had known that he was in trouble, but what would bring him back? Was it Scully?  
  
"That was our good friend Mulder. He used to work for the FBI, but then he had to leave a few years back so that his son, and Scullys, another close friend, would be safe, he never said where he was going, and we knew that it was a good reason...so we went along with it and we never really knew if we'd see him again, but...he's back in town so!"  
  
"I see...do I get to meet this Mulder?"  
  
"If you like to."  
  
"Sounds good, when will he be here?"  
  
"Twenty mintues."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Bates Hotel  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
4:45 PM  
  
Fox hung up the phone and looked caringly at Celeste. He watched her work, intently, and admired her beauty and detication to helping someone she didn't know. She was a good person, and he knew that they would get along very well from tha start. He just hoped that the Gunmen didn't think she was some weird goverment spy, after all. If they did, she would probably set them straight and get things flowing, she just had a way with people...which was another thing that drew Fox to her.  
  
"So what ya up to Darling?" she asked, lookin at him.  
  
"Just called some friends, they should be able to help with that picture. I just have to call Dana and see what she is up to and get her to bring that along."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll be lookin over some more files, and I havn't found anything...it's like a needle in a haystack!"  
  
"Yeah, it is...bothersome, huh?"  
  
"Very!"  
  
"Anyway, I'm calling Dana...be right back." said Fox, picking up the cell phone and walking outside and lookin around while he waited for Scully to pick up the damned phone.  
  
"Scully."  
  
"Hey, its me."  
  
"Mulder, what ya need?"  
"I'm gonna go see the Gunmen and I need you to come along with that photo...can ya do it?"  
  
"Sure! I'll be right over there, or are we meeting at the Gunmen's offices?"  
  
"Gunmens."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye...see you there."  
  
"Count on it." she said as he hung up the phone and walked to his car and sighed. He didn't know if he should bring Celly, but he decided to anyway, what was the worst that could happen?  
  
Offices of "The Lone Gunmen"  
  
Takoma Park, Maryland  
  
5:04 PM  
  
Mulder pulled up with Celeste and spotted Dana's car. He got out and looked around. They got out and went to the door. Celeste stopped and looked at the sign. She knew these guys...she'd been one of thier readers for awhile, but the named just didn't click right away...she loved these guys. When they entered Frohike ran up to Mulder and gave him a hug. Mulder's eyes widened.  
  
"Melvin...I'd be a hell of alot happier to see you if you'd get your hands off my ass...and you owe me my Video Collection..."  
  
"Oh, sorry, and no way! You gave it to me!"  
  
"What is this Video Collection I hear about?" asked Celeste, lost.  
  
"Nothing, and who might you be?"  
  
"Celeste...Foxie's fiancee."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Byers! Come meet Foxies new fiancee!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Byers, lookin up and seein Fox and Celeste together and Dana looked up, she was workin with Byers on the photo.  
  
"Hi. I'm John."  
  
"Celeste."  
  
"Plessure to meet you too."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, her? Thats Zoë, Frohike's chicka."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey, you must be Mulder and Celeste?"  
  
"Thats us."  
  
"What ya got Byers?" asked Mulder, heading over to Dana and Byers.  
  
"Just that this is an old picture...and the place in the back...is not far from where we are now...its an old Electric Company. It's been shut down for years now...I'm willin to bet, this is the clue. The key. Scully filled us in."  
  
"Good. How long till we can have a definate answer?"  
  
"Hour, maybe two."  
  
"Good...get on it." said Mulder...walking over to Celeste and hugging her...keeping her close...he didn't want to lose her or Dana...they were his bestfriends. And if he lost them...he'd die..but what was with this woman who looked like Celeste? Who was she?  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Rose Red  
  
Undisclosed Location  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
5:07 PM  
  
He sat alone once again, knowing that as time drew nearer and fate rested within his hands, that he would soon have what he wanted. He picked up his phone and dailed Dana's number, but she was out of service. He threw the phone against the wall, smashing it into pieces and looking around. He had to get ahold of Tommy and get things under way. But how? He now had no phone...and with Tommy missing...things were looking back. After faking his death...and making it look good...they had the perfect plan to get to Doggett and Reyes...and further...it was Tommy's fault that he was the way he was...more like it was the X-112 over dose that he had taken when it was still in development stages. But he didn't mind the sick fantasy...and the untameable urges to eat human flesh...to survive...he needed it...  
  
Bates Hotel  
  
Georgetown, Virginia  
  
5:09 PM  
  
Tommy looked around the room some more, since he wasn't in the same one as Fox and Celeste, he could make some calls. He dialed the one man that he knew would be able to help him, but he didn't get anything but a busy signal, so he was either on the phone, or he had broken it in anger. He didn't know which and it didn't matter, he would have to reach him sometime...he'd never really thought about what he would do, but he went along anyway, since he'd created this monster...  
  
Crestmore Asylum  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
5:13 PM  
  
Monica was thrown roughly into the room and the door slamed shut. She looked around and saw nothing but padded walls and a door. She tried to think, but her mind raced with grotesque images and pictures that she'd rather not have seen. She ran into the walls, screaming and trying to clear her mind, but there was no use. She tried to get the jacket off and couldn't...she was damned to be in there...forever...  
  
Washington City Morgue  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
Walter looked up from the newspaper he was reading when Madison walked out and looked at him with deep and pleading eyes. She had just finished the autopsy of the body found in the X-Files office. She lifted the goggles up and put them in her hair. Her eyes were sunk and sullen and Skinner didn't like it.  
  
"What did you find Hun?"  
  
"It wasn't Brad Follmer, like you said."  
  
"No? Then who the hell is it?"  
  
"I don't...I know this will sound insane...I don't even know how to say this...but that body in there...according to DNA and finger prints...its..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's you Sweetie."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes...that body is you...I don't understand how or why...I mean, your right here...but...what? It just don't make sense!"  
  
"No, it dosn't..."  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
The Colour of Blood  
  
Offices of "The Lone Gunmen"  
  
Takoma Park, Maryland  
  
5:23 PM  
  
Dana looked up from the computer that flashed in front of her and Byers. They had a definate match on who this woman was. Her name was Janet Melissa Martin. They all looked at Celeste and Mulder. Celeste walked over and looked at the name. It had to be wrong. She looked at the screen and threw her arms up. That was her dead sister. She had been dead for a few years now. She had forgotten her, with good cause. She was known for her wild nights and outlandish dates. She never listened and when she would up with someone in the wrong crowd...she was shot and killed...but she wasn't ready to go into that. Her eyes filled with tears and she rushed out. Fox followed.  
  
"Hun, whats wrong?"  
  
"That's my sister." she said, sniffling.  
  
"You have a sister?"  
  
"Had. She was shot, part of the reason I became a Profiler."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes." she said, drawing closer to Fox. He looked down at her, and hugged her, holding her tight and close...he didn't want to have her this upset...he wasn't gonna force her to talk about this. He brought her tear stricken eyes to his, and kissed her. She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Wanna leave?"  
  
"No, we have to get to the bottom of this."  
  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, Sweetie, I am sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you as well...with all my heart...your my other half of my soul...without you I am nothing more then a madman screaming into the night...without you I am nothing. I am alone." said Mulder...starting to cry himself, but quickly fighting it, and Celly brought her hand up and wiped away his tears. They slowly made thier way back in and sighed. Byers looked at them, and so did Zoe. Things looked bad. Celeste was gonna have to explain what was goin on...  
  
"Thats my sister."  
  
"Your sister?"  
"Yes, she has been dead a few years, but she got in with a guy named Manchester...he was shot by you, Agent Scully. He killed her...but he shot her, he didn't skin her, so I highly doubt this is Manchester your looking for, I think its someone else in his group...there was another man...Tomas Doggett, who is listed as dead, but I saw him with us earlier; I just didn't want to spark anything...anyway, she was killed...and I think that maybe the link we need...now, that is the lab where the virus Tomas explained to us is...X-112...it was made to look run down as a decoy."  
  
"You know this how?" asked Frohike, gettin suspious.  
  
"I knew my sister well."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes. So...anyone up for a drive?" asked Celeste...waving around her keys...  
  
Washinton Memorial Hospital ICU Unit  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
5:46 PM  
  
John got up and packed his cloths. He had to see Monica. And since he was better, again, he didn't need to be there, he hated hospitals...so much death and sorrow...so dark and sullen...too much for him. He had to know if Monica was alright...he rushed our and passed everyone at the Reception Desk, not bothering to sign out and sped away to Crestmore...where Monica was being held...  
  
Crestmore Asylum  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
6:00 PM  
  
Monica screamed and screamed. She couldn't stop. She was alone and trapped within her own mind. She was trapped in a Fantaisie Tordue, a twisted fantasy...one that only a psycho could enjoy. John watched her from one of the monitors and sat down. He couldn't believe it. She was insane...she'd lost her damn mind! She was nothing more then a scream bitch now...would she ever be okay? Could he save her sanity? Only time would tell...  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
The Haunting Discovery  
  
Washington City Morgue  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
6:07 PM  
  
Walter was still stuned. How could it be? Was he really a ghost? He didn't feel like one...but, sure enough, that was him on that table, DNA and finger prints don't lie...unless it was some kind of cover up, but he doubted that such a sweet, kind, caring woman like Madison could ever get involved with people that would try and cover up the truth...it was just too hard to swallow. Or was it? She was kinda...too attracted to him in away...and the sex was great, yeah, but he was still kinda....suspious of her. She always ran out so quick and showed up a few mintues late, but he always blew that off as minor problems. Like she was a very busy woman in forensics...but he was starting to seriously rethink this now, especially with the corpse on the table, the dim lights beating down on it...and part of the face missing...things looked bad...very bad.  
  
Madison walked back in and shot Skinner a cute little smile and he shot one back, he didn't need her thinking that he knew what she was up to, if she was up to anything at all, it was all still just speculation...and nothing more, right now. He had nothing hard or damning just yet, but he would...within the next few days, even if he had to raid her house, he would have to have a warrent, but he could get one very fast, and he was still wondering where the fuck Brad Follmer was, he hadn't showed up since the other day...and that gun shot was quite odd...and the body...partially eaten...things were gettin very bizzare...Mulder comming back, Madison acting strange...something was going on and he was gonna get to the bottom of things...even if it ment risking his life....he was sick and tired of just being a loner and not taking sides, he had to this time...no more safe side bullshit. He was a player in the game and he wasn't gonna miss out on the action.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hun, but it says it's you, and well...I've gone back and looked everything over, twice, to make sure and all, but still...says your dead...so why don't we talk..." she said, offering her hand. Skinner took a second to think, and regain his composure as he looked at her, making sure he didn't look too conspicious.  
  
"Where are we goin Sugar Pie?" asked Skinner...looking again at the body that was "him". He didn't like this feeling he had...she was either in on it, or someone was making sure they couldn't be together...either way...things were gonna get ugly.  
  
"Someplace special for my Special Man..." she said, giggling and tracing his jaw and reaching into her purse and gettin out her car keys. They held hands and walked out. The doors made a whooshing noise and Walter listened to the click of her shoes and his as they walked, but kept his eyes on her coat. He knew that if she was gonna shot him, she'd have a gun with her, which would make alot of sense, say that body is him, then kill him...only time could tell right now, as he figured...he just prayed that he was wrong, because he was really in love with her...and it would just break his heart to have to kill or lock her away for trying to kill him, but if he had to...he had to...  
  
McLean Electric  
  
Takoma Park, Maryland  
  
6:11 PM  
  
Celeste and Fox headed up the group and everyone stopped and got out as the reached the old power plant in the picture...Fox looked at it and was shocked at how old it looked, too old to be a lab, but he'd seen some weird shit in old places like this, so this was almost nothing to him. They all got out and sighed. Zoe and Langly, who'd just gotten back stayed behind in the offices, but everyone else followed Celeste and Fox. Dana walked up to the two of them, listening to the rocks crunch under her new heels, and she could feel Frohike's wandering eyes, but she didn't mind, after all, Mulder had left her for Celeste, wouldn't he be shocked if she left him for Frohike? Sick, but she would do it just to make him jealous. But that was not the game right now.  
  
"This is it." said Celeste.  
  
"Yeah." said Fox, looking around. He brought up his shades and put them on. The night sun set slowly, but the sun beat down as well...it was a beautiful blue/green/pink colour in the sky. This reminded Fox of the coal mine where he'd seen that UFO ever so long ago, but quickly shut out that memory, that was in West Virginia, this was Maryland.  
  
"So, once agian for me, how do you know all this and why did you keep it from us?" asked Byers, lookin at the building. Frohike walked up beside Scully and crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't know...I just didn't think it would be smart to piss off Doggett's brother, thats what...and if I did, who knows what would have happened...I was doing it for our own safety. Thank you very much, Mr. Byers." said Celeste, gettin mad that no one but Fox believed her, but she knew that he loved her and wouldn't stand for this too long. He looked at Byers, with beaming eyes that send the message that he better stop, or else there would be Hell to pay. And he did.  
  
"Okay, follow me, I know the way better then any of you, and remember, don't touch anything, don't even breath unless we say too. Just playing, um...be ready." she said, heading up to the doors. She wasn't quite ready for what was waiting...but then again, who was?  
  
McLean Electric  
  
Takoma Park, Maryland  
  
6:15 PM  
  
Deep within the shadows, she waited. She didn't know why she was here, but she was in search of Celeste, the only one that she could trust, and had to have her stay. She didn't like what she had become, but then again, what kind of life was it eating people to survive? You have to kill and eat thier flesh so that yours dosn't...peel away...and become rotten...it was horrible...it was the worst thing in the world, and to also have the changes too....that was the worst. but she really didn't care either way, once she had Celeste, she could get what she needed and then things would be better, if Celeste was the one that she really wanted...and she was sure.  
  
She just wanted to lead a normal life again, and not have to kill anyone. She wanted to settle down and have a family...like she always deamed off...but when she killed Brad she couldn't figure out what she was looking for, he didn't have it. She must have what he did. She knew that Tommy and that Man had it, but she also knew that Celeste had links, or she hoped she did, if not, she would use her to get the links and get on with her damn life. That was all she ever wanted...not this.  
  
McLean Electric  
  
Takoma Park, Maryland  
  
6:15 PM  
  
Celeste walked in first, to be greeted by millions of viles, test tubes, tanks and th9ings bubbling and working like a normal, active lab would have. This came to her as a shock...she thought this place was a shut down...nothing left, but a few broken things and cleaned out, but how wrong she was...someone was still workin in here...someone who would be commin back...very...very...soon...  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
On Dangerous Ground  
  
Crestmore Asylum  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
6:12 PM  
  
John had an insane idea. He knew that it may work, but if it didn't he was fucked. He would need the help of an old friend. Someone he never thought that he'd ever go back to after what he did. But he knew that he was right, in trying to do what he did. After much and deep thought, even after so long, he still couldn't bring himself to trust that William was entirely human. What if he wasn't? Yes, he seemed normal right now, but what Shannon said, what Knowle said, blew everything wide open for John, he fought so damn hard to keep Scully and her child safe for the few months that she was pregnant and even fought the good fight when it came down to things and he was about to be born, he was there when things happened. He was Goddamn if he wasn't right. But what bothered him was someone he didn't really know if he could trust, but someone he knew damn well he could, had told him something that seemed to send things into a new light. It happened right after Mulder left. He'd  
gotten an e-mail from him, that stated that he knew what was goin on, and if he needed any help, to ask him. He kept in the loop, to say the least, and from what he gathered, Mulder knew what was going on from what he'd found.  
  
William was not at all human, but much more. He was in fact the first Superhuman Solider born. He told John that he could never bring this news to Scully...it would kill her. And if he did, he ran the risk of lossing his life, as well as anyone else he'd told. But John was still reluctant to believe this. He didn't want to as much as Mulder did. But now, with Monica in this asylum, screaming about somethin in tongues...seemed like Latin...he was ready to acept that. He didn't know if Mulder was, or not, but he had to tell Dana. But he would need Fox's help first, in gettin Monica out of this place. Him and the Lone Gunmen, who he'd been in contact with alot over the years. But things got bad when he called Mulder and asked him to come back for Scully...because of Monica's visions...things were getting out of hand and John was gettin worried faster then he'd been before. He had no fucking idea on what the hell he was going to do. He was alone, once again. No one to  
trust...Monica...a raving lunatic...Dana...lost and hopelessly still in love with Mulder, who was now engaged to a woman that he'd only met a few days ago...Skinner...who ever knew what side he was on? What game was he playing? He trusted him, but he knew that he played for him. And the Gunmen...away...not at thier office...or not answering thier phone...something...was going on and John didn't like it. It made him uneasy about the recent events...very uneasy...  
  
McLean Electric  
  
Takoma Park, Maryland  
  
6:17 PM  
  
Fox followed Celeste as they entered the building. His eyes were totally amazed at what they saw. Dana and the Boys soon followed. No one said a thing, they were all too shocked and surpirsed to see this. It looked like a chemical lab, but it couldn't be, this place was shut down. Cleste and Fox both knew this, well, Celeste did, but they had some to trust her word. They all knew that she was on thier side, and if Mulder trusted her, she had to be. She led them in deeper, and broken glass crunched under thier feet. Frohike backed up and stoped.  
  
"Come on!" said Byers.  
  
"No...something funky...bad mojo." said Frohike, backing up. From nowhere a shadow flew out and grabbed him. Celeste and Fox drew thier guns, quickly followed by Dana, and Byers ducked down, to get the fuck outta the way. The woman grinned and drew Frohike closer. She had a flash in her eyes...they seemed to be a bright silver colour, and shining in the evening light that cast into the darkened area.  
  
"Shot and your buddy dies...now, which one of you ladies is Celeste Martin?" she asked.  
  
"I am." said Celeste, keeping her gun drawn and ready.  
  
"Come to me, we have much to speak of."  
  
"Not unless my fiance here can join us..." she said.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Look Hun...you have to let him come or I don't go, hows that sound?"  
  
"Alright, but just him, the other three stay here...come...now." she said with a heavy haste in her voice. Fox and Celeste slowly walked over to her, and she threw Frohike to the ground. He looked back and blew her a sarcastic kiss...and she snickered at him. When Fox and Celeste got to where she was, she lead them to her car, which was waiting outside in the back...and they were off...  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
Give A Little, Get A Little  
  
Ambrose Harbor  
  
Baltimore, Maryland  
  
6:30 PM  
  
The pulled up slowly and waited in the dark. The woman who had drug them out here still said nothing, but to get in the damn car. What the fuck were they waiting for? It was a lone night and no one was in the harbor, but that didn't mean someone wasn't comming. Celeste looked around, and noticed that there were a few points of escape, just in case they needed to make a break for it. But she didn't know if they would have to or not. It was still up in the air, as far as she was concerned.  
  
Fox looked at Celeste, and then to the woman that was holding them. She was like a rock and didn't move. Her eyes, stone cold. She looked like she was deep in thought, but wasn't. It was hard to explain. He could smell her prefume, either that or it was the waters smell. He could hear the waves crash against the wooden walls of the bottom on the dock. He saw that Celeste was checkin out the area for a possible escape, if need be, and he still had her gun, but she got another...her backup...so things were good.  
  
Crestmore Asylum  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
6:32 PM  
  
John couldn't stand to see Monica like this anymore. She was getting worse, not better. Her condiction was now at its worst, or so the doctors said, and they had to give her some anadryphamine, a powerful calming checmical, but it only seemed to make her calm for awhile and then send her into worse episodes then she had been in before. Her hair was rigid and tough, her eyes burned with pain and her face was flush pale. She couldn't scream too much more because her voice was begining to crack and fade. But every moment he looked at her...he felt worse and worse. He was gonna have to save her, they were doing something to her. It had to be the drugs they kept shooting her with.  
  
They way they did it was inhumane as well...they'd lock her down and take the needle...and stab it into her temple...with no pain killers...she'd scream in much pain and agony and John knew sooner or later...she wouldn't be able to take it much longer and her mind would snap open and she would go off the handle. He could see it in her eyes...she wanted out...the pain was too much...even for him to sit and watch...and do nothing...he almost wanted to cry for her...having the chance to say how he feels and then have her ripped away so quickly...it hurt his soul more then anything...  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
Enemy of My Enemy  
  
Ambrose Harbor  
  
Baltimore, Maryland  
  
6:39 PM  
  
Madison pulled up and stoped the car. Walter caught sight of another car, waiting in the dark it seemed. Things were getting spooky now. A woman stepped out and walked to Madison and hugged her. Fox and Celeste soon followed...slowly, making sure everystep was careful and concise as to do what they had to. Walter didn't know it yet, but this woman was very dangerous, and was armed. No one had any idea, but Madison, that she was armed. She just played along. Fox looked at Skinner and then Celeste and titled his head to the left, possible escape, and Skinner knew this from working with him in the past...he didn't have to say a word, but was most always understood.  
  
"Hey Maddy." said the woman.  
  
"Hey Jessie!" replied Madison, looking back to Skinner and Fox and Celly. Walter was totally lost. He had no idea what the fuck was going on and he did not like it. He slowly reached to see if his gun was there. Yes. He pulled his hands out of his long, flowing trench coat and sighed. He took in all the fresh water air. The waves were almost calming and mystic. He walked over to the shore on the dock and waited there with Fox and Celeste. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he knew that he needed to talk with them...even though Fox was out of the FBI...that didn't mean he couldn't help and maybe merit his way back. he looked at him and grinned.  
  
"Madison thinks I am dead. An autopsy earlier revealed as much."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm dead...look good huh?"  
  
"I'll say!"  
  
"So what are we doin?" asked Mulder speaking up from his long, drawn out silence that sent chills through the night air. Mulder was never this quiet unless he was deep in thought, and Celeste knew he was. She had held off in telling him something, but she would explain it all later...when it was time. Skinner sighed and unhooked his gun and nodded down so that Fox and Celeste would know. Now the only real question was when and how. They knew why. Skinner wasn't dead and Madison had been a suspcious character since the begining. She was always lurking around and doing things that seemed to hint at conspiracy...but that was just speculation until now, and that she was talking with this woman...who had more or less kidnapped Fox and Celeste...things didn't look good. Unless this woman was a good guy and knew something that they didn't, but they all doubted this. After all she wasn't exactly telling Skinner what was going on and the other lady wasn't exactly Miss  
Congeniality...she jumped Frohike and threatened his life.  
  
The woman looked at them and sighed. They knew what they were doing. They knew that they had to get them back to Tommy and then he would take care of everything. Things would be fine and they would have the X-112 that they needed. And maybe Jessica could get back to normal...she hoped. She was starting to think that this wasn't as good as it sounded in the beginning of the expierment. That was something they'd lacked to tell her about it. The man in charge did it himself and he looked young as day...but she did too...and she knew it would last as long as she wanted to. But she didn't know that you needed to cannibalize people to stay young and beautiful. She just wished that Tommy had said something sooner...  
  
Chapter Thrity  
  
Deals With The Devil  
  
***Author's Note: Well, here we all are...the final ten chapters. Yes, I know I said fifty, but that would be too much streching and this story is already very long, but well worth it. I know you all are anxious to find the answers to all your questions, and some will be answered now, some won't. I will say that the end will shock you more then the end of the phenominal series itself, but that is all for the last and final novel in this three novel series, which this is the "Pilot" of, if you will. When I started this I didn't know why I did, but I had the idea. And you all have urged me on and told me to lock myself into the closet, well, here is the big pay off. The big climax of this Part. I hope that it will live up to your expecations.  
  
I am glad to say, as well, that this is a successful event for me. I am currently working on some other novels and you can expect to see the second one of this series, "From Hell, And Back" within the next six weeks. By then I will be done with this classic, as it has started to become. Thank you all for your support, Constant Readers...thank you much, I now give you, the big moments that you have been waiting for...the final ten...  
  
Ambrose Harbor  
  
Baltimore, Maryland  
  
6:48 PM  
  
As time passed slowly on, and the breeze from the ocean sliced through Walter's coat and into his Soul. He didn't want to do what was commin up next, but he knew that if he didn't, he would soon be dead, for real. He nodded to Fox to interupt the two ladies who were speaking at the end of the dock now. He waited for Fox to get to them before laying down the plan for Celeste.  
  
"Okay, I am gonna have to ask you help, but I don't think you will be able to do what I need until I have taken out Madison. I know that this Jessica woman is a killer and is in line with a man named Brain Manchester. He has been stalking you and Dana and Fox, he held John captive."  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Celly, looking at him and then Fox, who was speaking now with Madison and Jess. She was shocked that Skinner knew all this, but then again she didn't know Skinner as well as Monica and John and Mulder and Scully had. From what she knew they had worked with him for what was almost eight years, and a few before that, Scully was the newcommer in the duo. Celly waited for Skinner to answer, but all he seemed to do was rock his jaw and grind his teeth, looking, almost as it seemed, for the answer to her question.  
  
"Let's just say, for now, that I have friends in high places that don't want to make thier names known at the risk of thier lives being lost, is that a good enough answer, for you Agent Martin?" asked Skinner. She nodded slowly, but not sure of the answer that she was given. Fox slowly came back up with the two women and stopped in front of Celeste and gave her a hug. She looked into his eyes and hesitated to say anything, in fear that they might over hear it...  
  
Crestmore Asylum  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
6:52 PM  
  
John couldn't wait any longer, the pain was getting to be too much for him to bare. He sat in the room with the doctors and watched as they gave her another shot to 'calm her down' as they had put it, but John doubted highly that it was really doing that. As he started to wander off, he ran into the man that had kept him hostage and killed Frank Black. He looked him in the eyes and grined an evil grin and walked down the halls, but John ripped him by his collar and drug him into the Utility Closet.  
  
"You Goddamn mother fucker, tell me why I shouldn't splash your fucking brains all over the place, right here, right now?" said John, throwing his gun to Manchester's temperal plate. He shaked a little, but seemed almost fearless. He looked around the room with his wandering eyes and looked back at John, who was starting to get pissed off, his fetures cringed and his eyes blazed with a pure demonic red. He slammed the gun further into his head before he dared reply.  
  
"Because the security guards would hear ya, and besides...I have the cure for Monica's problem...you think all those 'visions' were accidental? You are so stupid John, ever so blighten. You make me laugh at your imcompendance. Besides...I am enjoying myself, and my dear friend Tommy, your brother, who is not dead, um...how can I put this, will be here soon too. He has been working with me...and what ya gonna do? Shoot him too? He is just gulity as I am, buddy."  
  
"What do you mean?" he said, backing down, deeply interested in what this bastard had to say for himself now.  
  
"I'm saying that he is the real creator of this virus that is in your blood, which I can activate as well as I did with Monica...and you see where she is with just a little, the amout you have could kill you...so don't have to point guns at me, or ya may regret it later, okay, Johnny?" he said with a smile and grin that spooked the hell outta John, but he wasn't quite ready to accept it. His own brother working to kill a person? Or just hurt them? It didn't seem like Tomas, but then again in his line of work he'd learned that Trust No One was policy...  
  
"Now, Johnny, here is what we are gonna do, I am here to help you, but you must do as I say...can you? We have only a few mintues...maybe a half hour, we have to be in Balitmore...ya know? So, here is it. We are gonna take Monica and get these fucking doctors who are killing her far more then I am and it is my job to say who kills her, believe me, John, I am God. You don't want to mess with me...are you in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chapter Thirty-One  
  
Blood On The Moon  
  
Crestmore Asylum  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
7:00 PM  
  
John didn't know if he was goin to believe this fucking psycho, but it was his best and last chance to get Monica out of the asylum. He knew that he couldn't trust him. but if he did get Monica out, they could find where the hell Fox and Celeste were and catch up. Things would soon work out and everyone would be happy. He could be with Monica. His mind wandered as he and the man, who had said that his name was Manchester, walked around the halls of Crestmore and were getting ready to get Monica the hell out. He thought back to one of the times that he wanted to say something to her, but couldn't, because he didn't know who the hell he was...  
  
Unknown Location  
  
Mexico  
  
January 2002  
  
Confusion had filled his life since he'd woken up about two weeks ago and been asked for some form of identifaction by the police. He didn't know who he was, but the woman with him now, her name was Monica, which seemed familer and she did say that they were partners and had been working together, but he wasn't too sure he could trust her. As he knew, most of the time when he got to really thinking visions of a child...his Son, Luke as this Monica had called him, was trying to wake him up. He would jump all over him and shout for him to get up, he had something to show him. When he finally did he was in almost blissful glee that comes with being a father. He watched as his son rode around and cheered him on. In was his job as a dad, after all. Then it would end and he was shot back to the garage with Monica and a horde of cops surounding the building. He was up against the bus and she was urging him to stop crying, and then it hit him, his memory came back, and he drove them  
out in a desperate attempt to show his compassion and love for her. He wished that he could have said something, but he didn't know how, especailly now...  
  
Crestmore Asylum  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
7:03 PM  
  
"John! John! Hey!" shouted a distant voice calling him back to the asylum. They had reached a closet and the man, Manchester, was getting out a pair of uniforms. Now where were they going? Why was he getting the uniforms? Many questions shot through Johns mind like a bullet and he remembered something that Tomas had once said to him. It was awhile back, when he was still with the New York Police.  
  
"It was nothing but Blood On The Moon, John. You had to do it, and you did. There was nothing you could do, like me, I am developing this anti-virus to counter act a strand of the flu...maybe it will work, but I don't know, can only hope, but it was nothing that was your cause when you shot her...she had a gun...blood on the moon, okay?" His brothers voice echoed through his head as he finally understood what the hell the guy was doing. He was going to get her out by possing as a doctor here...and it would work, John figured, because he was one, a mad scientist, as one may call him, but still a doctor. He had the right to practice, but that still didn't make what he did to his people anywhere nears right.  
  
Ambrose Harbor  
  
Baltimore, Maryland  
  
7:05 PM  
  
Fox walked up with Madison and Jess. They looked cold, but that didn't matter, Skinner wanted...needed...answers and he wasn't about ready to sit here and mess with his Goddamn thumbs while he knew damn well that someone was about to get killed...a good chance it would be Doggett or Reyes, he hadn't heard anything on Reyes aside from the fact that she was in an asylum about a half an hour from here and John was with her, but that was all his source could say. He didn't care, that was not germane right now, not as germane as gettin this all done with. He had to know the fucking truth, it was owed to him. Him and Mulder. They had the right to know what the hell they, him, Dana and Walter had so blindly chased for so many years only to end with nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Walter shot a serious glare at Madison and she knew what the hell was up right away. She knew that he wanted to know what she knew, but she didn't think that she could tell him, not yet anyway. Tommy wasn't there yet, nor was Manchester. Until they came, things would have to remain secret and she could only hold them off for a little while...she didn't know how much of the lies he would buy into, but it was for his own good, he had to know that, she had every intention of getting rid of Tommy and Manchester as soon as she could, but she knew that would be very hard, considering she had Jess with her...her sister...and the fact that she knew something about the woman in the photo...that would shock Celeste.  
  
"Who is the woman in the photo? You must know if you were looking for me!" said Celeste, jumping at it. Jess retracted, her tone was demanding and insitant.  
  
"She was your sister, but we cloned her. We had no idea that you were her sister, and I thought that you were one of the ten clones we made of her, but only under her own will! She wanted it. She thought that, by the time she had figured out who to transfer her mind into a clone, she could live forever! But that was pure madness, you knew this, because you disowned her. You thought that she was a socipath on the way of self distruction, but you couldn't bring yourself to tell her." said Jess. Fox looked to Celly and Celly looked to Fox. Tears ran down her face and Fox grabbed her, holding her close and tight, with pleading eyes, he looked down and asked...  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Yes...it is..."  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
As Time Drifts Away  
  
Ambrose Harbor  
  
Baltimore, Maryland  
  
7:15 PM  
  
Fox knew that Celeste was the kindest and most caring person he knew, but also saw why she would go and do such a terrible thing to her sister. He would have too, it was down right insanity. It was pure science fiction and she knew it, they all knew it, and Skinner was just as silent as ever with all this...he just stood there, taking the talk and grinding his teeth like old times. Fox didn't like the sound of this, but he knew it was almost true, he'd come to believe alot of things since he'd come back. Alot more then he would have if he didn't. He was more shocked, though, by Celeste's actions in accordance to this data. She was having a nervous breakdown almost, but Fox knew what it was like. He remember how he reacted when he came to find that Sam was dead, but he accepted that.  
  
He didn't want to have a crying Celste in his arms, she was strong and not weak, but he supposed that everyone had a breakdown now and then, and this was hers and she was damn well entitled to it. She looked up and at Jess. Madison was standing on her heels and rocking back and forth. She didn't know what the hell to say, she had just been along for the ride. She didn't know what was going to happen and she didn't know that the autopsy would return as Skinner and she would be forced to kill him and make it happen, even though she knew it was really the corpse of Brad Follmer.  
  
"Now for you, Madison." said Skinner in a dark tone that spooked her.  
  
"What do you need to know Walter?" she asked.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Well...this is my bestfriend, and she only killed Follmer in her best interest! She was injected with a virus...a Hellbound Virus...known as X-112...or Chimera...and it caused her to have to cannibalize peoples flesh to stay alive, she thought it was a better way to stay young, they never told her what it really was, but what we know now...and its too late, and she though that since Celeste there looked like her sister, that she was her sister and that she knew the cure, like Manchester or Tommy, who by the way is very much a deadly agent as Manchester is." she said, lookin at the ocean and back to Walter, Fox and Celeste seeing the fear in thier eyes and the realization that she may be telling the truth, and she partly was, but not the whole truth, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them, right? She stood on her heels and rocked back and forth, the cool air blew through her hair, sending it flying and Fox winced.  
  
"How do I know that your not just lying to me now?" asked Skinner.  
  
"Do I look like I am lying to you, Walt?"  
  
"I don't know anymore. How can I know, you've lied to me before, such it seemed...seems now...how can I trust you anymore then you can trust these men you bring up...or so you say you can't." said Skinner. His tone was rock solid and cold as ice. Madison started to get really worried and her eyes began to dart, Fox didn't want to do this, but the look that Skinner had given him was the one that he had seen so many times before and read so well....Do what you must...he said, without saying a word, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, not just yet...  
  
"Please...I beg of you not to do anything that you may later regret...Walt...please...believe me....you love me...don't you? I am your Constant....the one thing in this crazy world that you have that can keep you sane...arn't I? Or was that all a lie on yo---" she said, but was interupted by Walter.  
  
"No...you lied to me! You made me think that I loved you, you gutless slut! You made me think that I loved you and you used me to get your friend here some new blood...she is a freak...and I am starting to think that you are too, but I also think that you knew what this Chimera or X-112 is and you lied about that too, I have sources you know, yeah, whoa a surprise to you that little old Walt has a source on the inside! Well I do and its time that you give me some real, cold, hard answers or I am gonnna have my good friend Fox Mulder here make sure that both of you never make it to the end of this dock!" he said, eyes flaring and blood boiling.  
  
"Why is that? Huh? Scared to pull the fucking trigger your self? Hhhhmmm? Is that it Skinner? Too fuckin scared?" said Jess, mocking him.  
  
"What the hell do you know Bitch?"  
  
"I know that you couldn't bring yourself to kill a Vamp in Viet Nam. You chickened out and almost killed yourself in doing that! You fucking little pussy bastard. Can't even defend your own country...self...what makes you think that you could shoot us? We are helpless...we are not armed." she said, forcing a daunt urge into Skinner that he had not felt in the longest time. He clenched his fists and almost lunged, but he knew that she was right...he couldn't pull the trigger that would soon kill his love...well, his propsed love, could he? He was a worthless piece of shit and he knew it...he took the gun from his side and threw it into Jessica's face.  
  
"Don't...make...me." he said...cocking the slide and arming the weapon. No fear was in Jessica's eyes, she knew that he wouldn't, couldn't do it. She had no worries...he was a pussy bastard and he wasn't going to kill her. Slowly he began to pull back the hammer and with eyes cold and solid...a shot rang out into the night...her lifeless body flew back a few feet and crashed, rolled and fell into the water. Celeste jumped at the sound and Fox looked over.  
  
"Fucking pussy my ass." said Skinner, tossing his gun into the water with her corpse and walked off. He went to his car and closed the door to think. Just then his phone rang and he answered...and from what Fox could see...it was something either very bad...or someone was on the way...cause the look was that of fear...and he thought back to a term he'd heard once...The Fear of The Blood Tends To Create Fear For The Flesh...  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
The Fear of Life  
  
Crestmore Asylum  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
7:23 PM  
  
While all the other doctors did thier runs...Doggett and Manchester...did thier final run. They slowly walked down the darkened halls and the night was still young, but it would be a very dangerous night, John could feel it. He didn't like working with this guy but he knew that if he made one...even the slightest mistake...he'd blow his fucking brains acorss the floor and declare it done. He checked the numbers and names on the doors as they wandered to where Monica was. Cooper, Hubi, Cunningham, Slate, Ortan, Reyes....there she was...Reyes, Monica...her door was locked and he knew it would be. He wanted to ask where they would come up with the flipping key, but he figured that since this guy was a cold blooded killer, he'd already have killed the guy with the key and stole it. And he was right.  
  
"You ready Johnny...?" asked Manchester, grinning.  
  
"Yes, but let me remind you, one fuck up and your ass is dead. You hear me?! Dead. No if, ands, or buts about it. You are dead. I will shoot your Goddamn ass right here in the halls if I have to, but I swear to God you fuck up your life is over."  
  
"Harsh, but okay."  
  
"Don't press your luck." said John in a rock tone. He waited as he put the key into the lock and turned it. There was a small, light click and the door opened. Monica was in the dark and she was curled up. She looked pretty bad off. It didn't look like she was a bit sane at all. But John knew that he'd been injected as well as her and that this guy had the counteragent...he had to...and he would give it to her...there was no question about it...he was going to give her the Goddamn antidote and she was goin to get back to Washington and they were going to have a very good night and he was going to express himself...like he'd tried to do ever so many times. He watched as she slowly stood up, coat around her arms and she walked up to him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair tangled...wet...and dirty...she looked like hell, but he didn't give a shit, he still loved her. He wanted to hug her but he didn't know how she would react to that...whether she would try and kill him or  
she would try and hug him back, or what the hell she would try and do...he had no idea. Manchester pulled out a syringe with a blue substance in it and walked over to her. She tried to say something, but she couldn't, she just shook her head and walked back. He knew that she was still trapped...lost in her own mind, and that hurt him. He looked at her with caring eyes and nodded for her to trust this man. She did. He knew that she understood him then and he injected the "counteragent" into her right temperal plate. She collapsed and fell with a hard hit.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" said John, jumping Manchester and knocking a tooth out. He laughed and threw him into the wall.  
  
"John...no...wait and you will see...we must be off now...we wouldn't want to be late...the game is almost over you know...I skipped a little bit, but hey, I had to...I was getting so bored with it...and hell, you guys played so well...it was alot of fun...now help me get her the hell out of her and to your car...now." he said, helping John up. Together the drug her body out of the building and when a doctor would ask what they were doing, Manchester would just knock him into a room, and John didn't really care...he had his Monica...and she would be fine...things would be okay once he got outside and killed this fucker...but for some reason he didn't think he could just yet...after all he'd done to him...he felt the scar that he left from his blood gush madness when he cut his face a few days ago...he clenched his teeth and looked at the man...they entered the cold night...and got to his car, thew Monica in...and put the key in the ignition...with no idea where they was  
goin...and he didn't care, because now Monica was starting to come around...and she looked better...he started to cry...  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
Death To An Era  
  
Ambrose Harbor  
  
Baltimore, Maryland  
  
7:30 PM  
  
They still couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Skinner had, in cold blood, killed Jessica. He didn't know who she was, but she threw him over the edge as it seemed and he killed her. He didn't want to, but he did. It was a shock to both Fox and Celeste as much as it was to Madison who was now scared as hell. She was afraid that Skinner had snapped and lost it and that she would be next, she has no idea that it would be Fox who would kill her. She knew he wanted him to do it, but what he just did and havin seen it...she was afraid that he would be the one to have done it. She slowly walked over to the edge and looked down. Tears ran down the side of her rosey complexion and her makeup began to run.  
  
Skinner got out of his car and walked over to the trio. He looked at Mulder and asked him to come with him for a second, and for Celeste to keep an eye on Madison, make sure that she didn't do or say anything. Fox looked at Skinner once they were alone and asked him what the hell was up.  
  
"That was Scully...she is on her way."  
  
"Good, cause I think that we are gonna need her."  
  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, just a feeling, how you holdin up with knowing that Madison may be working on the inside?"  
  
"I don't know...Mulder."  
  
"Fox, please."  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"It's okay Sir. I know how I'd feel...but you have to accept it, but kill her? Isn't that going out a little too far?"  
  
"No! Not at all...she lied and played me, Fox. I will not put up with that again and I am gonna have to call the corner. Get that body taken out and everything precuried. I didn't want to shoot that woman, but she threw me over the edge...she made me do it."  
  
"I know sir, but still...you don't have to kill Agent Madison, you love her, don't you? That look in your eyes, that scared look..."  
  
"Fox, stop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your making matters worse, its time to end this, bring an end to the era that we had once had while you were still Mulder and not Fox and while you and Scully and Doggett and Reyes worked together on the X-Files, do you remember all that? Is this what this is all about? You wanted one last crusade to prove that you did still have what it took to be a good man?"  
  
"Skinner..."  
  
"No Fox, you tell me. Is that what this is all about?"  
  
"Yes, but that is not it. I am in debt to you all for everything that you did for me. I owe you guys my life, pretty much. You have no idea how much it hurts me to think that I can't be with Dana, but I truely love Celeste. And she will have to understand that and I think she does, and if I happen to just die or leave after this you can do me the favor and tell her that she was not alone when she was alone, I was always with her, in her Heart and Soul and I always will be, forever her friend and she can not lose me. There is no way that I would turn my back totally on her after everythin that we have been through in the last ten or so years, Walter. I can't. I won't." said Fox with a sort of depression in his tone. Skinner knew what it was all about now and he knew what he had to do and that didn't change anything at all, he would still have to kill Madison. It was not his own choosing, well, it was what he was "suggested" to do if he'd like to keep his job...the threats on  
his life...things that he'd tried to keep a secret were slowly slipping out. Things that no one would suspect.  
  
"Why are you in this, Walter?"  
  
"Because I have to be. I didn't tell you all, but there are things that are keeping me in this little game. I have a man that you know quite well, who I thought that I'd killed, but it seems that I didn't. I wish I had, but he has been using S.R. 819 against me. I don't know how the fuck he survived but he did. Fox...you can't tell anyone...okay? You do and your life may be once again in danger."  
  
"Alex Krycek."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
"I don't know."  
  
"I thought that you killed his pathetic ass?"  
  
"So did I until he showed up...but he said that he was on my side the whole time, but that if I didn't do what he said...he'd kill me...fact is...he has been acting as my source of information, leading me to think that this whole cherade was his doings. I know this sounds insane, but...its true. You must believe me."  
  
"I do. But how?"  
  
"I do not know, but I know that this is just the begining."  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"But I had to bring Celly into this..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Lets just finish this."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what now? We kill her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Lets get it on." said Skinner joining Celeste and Madison. He had to tell Fox what he did and now that it was out, he could be wrong, but if things worked out, he'd have to get the only man who knew Krycek better then anyone, Fox to do what he had to and bring him down. But if he didn't...it really would be the end of the era...of the good ol days that he knew, even though many were filled with sadness, there were a few good ones...but that was then...this was now...  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
Blind Faith  
  
McLean Electric  
  
Takoma Park, Maryland  
  
7:34 PM  
  
Dana was on her way out of the abandon Electric company when she was stopped by Frohike. He looked at her with caring eyes and took her hand. He took his free hand and got out his watch and gave it to her.  
  
"For Fox. Dana...save him and goto him now, he is in trouble, I can feel it, but tell him that no matter what, we will always be there for him."  
  
"Okay, I will." she said, giving Frohike a hug and setting out, waving along the way to the rest of the group that was there. When she got to her car, she flipped it on and headed in the area that Skinner had told her to go to get where they were and she knew it would take some time, but she didn't care, she had to get to Fox and tell him that his life may be in trouble, she had found a vile of some kinda blue shit that she didn't know what the hell it was and niether did the guys...so she had to get there, there was no if or but involed. It was get there and save her bestfriend. She was willing to take the gamble that it was Manchester that was back, but he'd been in the psych ward and she knew it, but she knew that he had a brother, she didn't give a fuck, this had to come to a end, and that end was now. There was no way to put it better. She was gonna do what she had to and she was gonna get to him and warn him or get him out of there with Skinner and Celeste, she had  
been filled in on what was up with Agent Madison and she was too worried about Fox to care, but she did offer her condolecies.  
  
Why had Fox and Celeste gone with that madwoman? Was she a key? And she didn't know? Or was it the threat she possed? She had no idea, but she knew that she had to find out and fast. Lights splashed over her car as she drove down the roads and through traffic, her mind was clouted and dismayed. She was confused and lost. She didn't know what to think or do, and what was she gonna do when she got there? Was she gonna shot the killer and save Mulder? Or would he already have everything taken care of? She didn't know, but her intuition was screaming at her to get the fuck there was fast as she could. But it was getting increasingly harder and harder as traffic was gettin worse and worse and there was no clear sight at all in any direction, she would be stuck for awhile, at least twenty mintues and she was still a good ten or twenty miles out from where she needed to be! How in the hell. In sitting there she had time to consider what had happened over the last few days.  
  
With everything starting with a victim who was skinned and killed..which lead to Monica's insanity plead...and Doggetts kidnapping...she couldn't help but wonder what part she had really played in it all. What her real role was in the "master plan" as the voice on the other end of the phone had called it. She didn't like not being in the know but she knew that she was for a reason, Mulder always did what was best...she trusted his judgement. And Skinner had told her that things were fine...right now. There was almost no real cause for concern, he'd told her, aside from the fact that the killer was probably on his way. She didn't like the odds of this, but she knew she would have to accept.  
  
Of all the years that she had known Mulder he'd always been there for her, and she was almost always being saved by him and now it was her turn to return the favor to him. She looked to her side and saw a few cars pass by, but not many and not very far, it was worse then rush hour...she figured there was probably an accident and she knew that if there was...she was in serious deep shit and that things would take forever and a day to get off to a good start and by then she would be too late and Mulder would be dead, because she didn't go and owe him what she had for the longest time...tears began to run down her cheeks and she quickly whiped them away. She didn't like crying, made her look weak and pussy. She wasn't really the type that cared, but when a close friend...family was in danger...she was all serious and there was no stopping her, she was Hellbent...and all she knew right now was that even though she may be rushin into this, it wasn't all...just blind faith.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six  
  
"And You Were My Constant..."  
  
En Route To Ambrose Harbor  
  
Shaw, Maryland Entering Baltimore  
  
7:42M  
  
John sat back and looked over to Monica who was now fully concious and fine, as far as he could tell. He wanted to thank Manchester, but hesitated because he was...a criminal and he knew this very well...but he still had to trust him some...after all he did almost just save Monica's life and he did know that, she was fine for right now, so the fucker was lagit. He didn't care, he was back with the woman he loved the most and he had a gun, loaded and ready in case he needed it.  
  
Monica looked into John's blue eyes, deeply and smiled. She hadn't seen him in a while; what with all this shit going down as of late. She didn't like the idea of lossing him again, and she knew that this was not going to happen. She wouldn't...couldn't...let it. She was determined to keep him with her this time. She wasn't going to let him out of her sights. She wanted to say how much she felt for him, but she felt that would be wrong, since the madman was with them, but that almost didn't stop her.  
  
"John..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You are my Becon Light..."  
  
"And your mine, Monica."  
  
"I know, and without I am lost...alone and scared, no one to turn to...my bestfriend for so long, longing to be something more."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And in my heart you will always hold a special place...and everywhere I am...there you'll be."  
  
"I love you, Monica."  
  
"Oh John..."  
  
"Monica..." he said, with tears running down his cheeks. Manchester looked over and watched as they enjoyed their last few moments together, he knew that he was going to have to kill them both as well as Mulder, Celeste, and Madison, and of course, Dana...revenge is ever so bitter sweet. He put on a headset and drown himself in music so he didn't have to listen to all that stupid love shit. It made him sick. It was why he'd developed the drug that made he what he was. He didn't like human life, he hated it. He dispised it. He just played his cards right and he reached into his pocket. He felt the smooth, silky skin of his last victim, the poor Nurse on the ward...who would be found sometime soon, but her skin was so silky smooth...and her body so firm...  
  
"Monica..."  
  
"Yes John?"  
  
"Will you...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I know its late, but I will go with you and we can have diner at my place...I have a new Faith Hill CD from that movie 'Pearl Harbor' I wanna listen to, you can join me, if you like...I don't mind." said Monica, smiling as they pulled up to the docks. There was a loud gun shot as the nights calm air rang...  
  
Ambrose Harbor  
  
Baltimore, Maryland  
  
7:41 PM  
  
Fox stood in front of Madison, gun drawn and pointed. Celeste next to him. She'd drawn a knife on them and Skinner had shouted to shoot, as she had tried to kill him, and he knew that was the end, his gun was swiming and it was no good, but had she tried to kill or help? They didn't know and it didn't matter, Fox shot and her body flew lifelessly to the end of the dock and slammed. A sickening thud followed and blood slowly trickled out of the back of her skull...and things were a blur. They heard the sound of a car, and looked back to see Manchester...with John and Monica, alive and well...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry all, but I lied. This will only be Thirty Eight chapters long, I am so very sorry for any wrong sayings. I have hoped you all are enjoying this and know that this is the end...of one of my best writing ventures...Peace out!  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven  
  
Cold  
  
Ambrose Harbor  
  
Baltimore, Maryland  
  
8:00 PM  
  
Fox's eyes darted over to the car. Manchester got out and stood there for a moment, and John and Monica soon followed him over to where Fox and Celeste were, leaving Skinner alone. Monica went to Skinner as did Doggett and it was just Manchester. He and Fox looked at each other. There was a blazing fire in his eyes and he looked over to Celly and she knew what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to get the hell out of the area, this wasn't her fight. It was his. He had to do this. It was the one and only thing that he has to do alone. She walked off slowly and reluctantly. Fox threw his gun and coat off to the side. Mnachester did the same.  
  
"Just you and me."  
  
"Yes...one on one."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, what is your part?"  
  
"I kill you and then go down the line."  
  
"Oh is that so?" said Fox, punching him. His lip split open and blood slipped out. He moved his finger up and licked away the blood. A car came from behind, it was Dana, and Fox knew it, he could feel it, but now was not the time for her to arrive. Manchester punched Fox back and he staggerd back a few feet. His eyes went into a double vision and he could feel blood seaping from his nose. He clenched his fist and ran towards Manchester, but he dodged and pulled a knife, slashing Fox's cheek open. Blood pourded out and Fox grabbed it in pain. Blood ran through his fingers. This was getting bad, for him. He kicked the knife, but with no luck, Mnachester lept and slit a gash down his right temperal zone. Blood ran coldly down his forehead and caked on. Fox was pissed. His teeth clenched, his fists two solid rocks, his arms, bulging and his testosterone levels off the charts. No one cut him up and lived. No. One. he lunged at the man and missed, but slid down the dock, grabbing  
his gun and shooting him three times...once in the head, once in the chest and once into the arm. His lifeless body limply flew back and crashed into the water. Fox could feel his adernaline pumping and blood coursing, and caking. He didn't like what he'd done, but he'd just saved the lives of his best and only friends...in the name of Love.  
  
Chapter Thiry-Eight  
  
The Rose  
  
Ambrose Harbor  
  
Baltimore, Maryland  
  
8:23 PM  
  
In the wake of the darkest hour of the darkest days, in the Light of the bloodshed and sorrow, they all stood alone. With blood cakes and running down the sides of his face, covering his eyes and mouth, slowly running down, Fox looked down at the corpse of Madison. He'd killed her in what seemed like cold blood, she was an innocent, a casualty. Walter had over reacted in thinking that she had any true involvment with Manchester...the killer..., whose dead body was now floating lifelessly in the water at the end of the pier. His body floated face down in the blood red, dark, cold waters.  
  
Celeste walked to the end of the pier where her love was standing over the bloody corpse of Madison, crying, and the body of Manchester. The sweet smell of the oceans air was now replaced by the bitter scent of death and agony. The wind cut through both Fox and Walter's coat and skin into thier Souls like razor blades through paper. Her footsteps screached into his head as she approched. He winced in pain.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Fox." she said, sliding her hand up the side of his arm and over to his shoulder. In reacting to her gentle touch, he dropped the gun that was in his left hand...swaying limply in the wind, and it hit the dock's wood surface with a soft crash that spooked him even more. Skinner looked over to Fox and Celeste and sighed. John and Monica stopped hugging in thier area and slowly, sullenly walked over to Skinner.  
  
"She was innocent...and I had M-Mulder kill her in cold blood." said Walter, his tone was dark, grim, and sullen, almost robotic, without any emotion at all. He let a tear slide down his face...and one stood in his eye, not willing to come down. Monica stepped out in front of him, placed her hands on his shoulders and shot him a shy, careful smile, trying to make him feel slightly, if not any, better. She was, as any of them would tell you, the last to be smiling at a time like this, after what she had just been through...even in trying to comfort someone, which she had been trying to do.  
  
"You really loved her, but in the light of what looked like a conspiracy you killed her in bitter cold blood. In doing that, Walter, can I call you that, you realized that she was your soulmate, and that you really loved her. She was your everything. But now, with her dead and gone you are Cold...lost...alone in life with no one anymore to goto. And in spite of all this, in seeing Mulder and Celeste together, myself and John, you long for her once again, but you know that can't be taken back. You, though you thought you were right, could never bring yourself to pull the trigger, so you aksed Fox to do it. And now your alone. I am sorry, in spite of my comment...but I must have asked and said what I did, you must understand, sir."  
  
"Yes." replied Skinner watching Celeste take Fox's hand and walk slowly back to the end of the dock where they were all standing. They were greatfully greeted by everyone, especailly Doggett, whose life he'd just saved. And finally speaking up for herself, having not said much at all and missing everything but the daring fight that ensuded what lead to the death of Brain W. Manchester.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" she asked, looking around at everyone. Celeste sighed and looked around, as did Mulder.  
  
"I don't know." replied Celly, looking at Dana, who she had now more respect for, after all that had happened in the last few days...she owed them...she knew that no one was going to be able to forget all this anytime soon, with her life threatened, the death of a close friend to Skinner, and the proposal of thier marriage...it was quite an eventful day. To break the dark tention that had set over the group, John spoke up.  
  
"Isn't this where someone says 'Let get the fuck outta here?'?"  
  
"Lets' get the fuck outta here." said Fox. He started to walk off, and Celeste soon followed. And as Fox walked off, everyone else followed, but Monica, who stood back for a couple seconds. She slowly walked down the end of the dock, to where Madison's body lay and Manchesters corpse floated in the blooded waters. With tears in her beautiful, gentle eyes, she dropped a rose. It fluttered lightly to the waters surface, and as it fell, she whispered into the night, and walked off the pier...and joined the rest of the gang...  
  
Author's Note: Well...here we are...the end of the first part of the HellBound Trilogy as you will soon see, that it gets better and better with each, and leads up to the ultimate surprise that will shock you beyond anything that you have yet to read. I hope you enjoyed reading this part...as much as I did in writing it...you will be happy to know that the last six chapters were all written in one night and that I was locked in my closet...and I have emerged with the coolest end that I could think of for this thriller...soon I will start the second part, "From Hell, And Back" which will go even deeper into the "X-112/Chimera" plot and explore what it is...who created it...why and more of your questions will be answered. After that, you will have the plessure of reading the final...of the three part trilogy..."Until My Dying Day" that will leave you breathless...and by the time we reach this point with that, I will have started a new novel, "Trust", which will have our  
beloved, or hated, whichever way you'd like to think of her, Celeste. It will continue where the HellBound Trilogy leaves off, introducing new faces...but that is all I can say.  
  
Well...Constant Reader, yes, I am very Kingesque, my idol...you have been thrilled and enjoyed this ride and now it is time to say goodbye, for now. As I said, I wish to thank all those who made this possible, Jackie, Jessica Beth, Crystal, Dana, Megan, Mandy and everyone else who helped with the creative consultants and ideas that you helped provide with me. I hope that you, above all, enjoyed this and in the beginng I said I didn't know who to deticate this to...you all are it...my Constant Reader and friends...I love you all...and Peace Out!!!!  
  
David William Cooper  
  
This novel was started on January 3rd, 2002 and finished on Febuary 14th, 2002  
  
"And in my Dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky, in my Heart there will always be a place for you for all my life, and I will always keep apart of you with me and everywhere I am...there you'll be...cause in you I always saw my Light, my stregnth..." - Faith Hill, "There You'll Be" 


End file.
